The Beginning of The End
by Kouzuki Haruka
Summary: UPDATE CH. 4! Awalnya kuroko mengira dia hanya manusia biasa tetapi setelah semua terungkap, bahaya yang besar sudah menunggu didepan mata. Akankah kejadian dua puluh tahun silam terjadi lagi? Dan Akashi Seijuurou tak akan pernah pergi dari sisi Kuroko untuk selalu melindunginya dan itu adalah janjinya.#Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko No Basuke**

 **milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei seorang**

 **Pairing Akakuro, Shounen Ai**

 **(Maaf kalau cerita sedikit tidak nyambung, )**

 **ini fanfic fantasy saya yang pertama jadi mohon bantuannya**

 **'...' pikiran karakter**

 **"..." bicara biasa**

 _ **"..." cara bicara seorang familiar atau makhluk fantasy**_

Malam yang kelam, begitu banyak reruntuhan dari gedung yang hancur karena perang yang begitu besar. Darah dan korban berceceran dimana-mana, sunyi, sepi, menyakitkan semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu. Masih terdengar bunyi tangisan dimana-mana, mereka yang menangisi keluarga, kekasih, teman, sahabat yang telah gugur dalam pertempuran itu dan mereka akan di kenang sebagai pahlawan. Pertempuran antar penyihir bangsawan yang memperebutkan kekuasaan di dunia ini. Tampak seorang wanita berjubah sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil yang tertidur di gendongannya dan ditutupi dengan jubah pula. Sang ibu tak ingin membuat anaknya takut dan sedih melihat pemandangan mengerikan yg terlihat di hadapannya jika anaknya terbangun nanti, karena itu dia segera pergi dari tempat itu dan menyingkir ke tempat yang jauh lebih aman dari pengawasan para tetua. Mereka segera pergi tanpa menunda-nunda waktu lagi.

Perjalanan yang sungguh panjang telah di tempuh oleh ibu dan anak itu. Mereka kini berada di sebuah desa kecil yang di kelilingi oleh sawah dan perbukitan. Tampak pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa indah. Sepanjang memandang terlihat warna hijau pepohonan yang tumbuh kelihatannya ini adalah tempat yang sangat aman serta nyaman. Semilir angin berhembus dan terasa begitu menyejukkan seakan angin tersebut membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa Tahun Kemudian**

Sinar mentari pagi memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar seorang remaja yang masih bergelut di balik selimutnya seakan sinar mentari itu berusaha membangunkan remaja yang kini masih tertidur pulas. Dan sepertinya usaha sang mentari berhasil, kini remaja itu mengerang karena sinar mentari itu mengenai matanya. Tidak lama kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan iris yang begitu menawan dan sangat indah, warna biru laut yang jika kau menatapnya akan jatuh kedalam pesona mata itu. Sang remaja itu akhirnya bangun dan duduk sejenak di atas kasur lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Lima belas menit dia keluar dan segera memakai baju untuk turun kebawah. Dari tangga dia sudah mencium bau harum yang berasal dari dapur, sepertinya sarapan sudah siap dan tertata di meja makan.

" Ohayoo Tet-chan" sapa seorang wanita cantik dan anggun itu kepada seorang pemuda yang kini duduk dikursi meja makan.

" Ohayoo Okaa-san" Jawab si pemuda yang mempunyai nama lengkap KurokoTetsuya.

" Apakah tidurmu semalam nyenyak sayang?"

" Un, sepertinya begitu okaa-san buktinya aku tak mendengar alarm dari jam weker ku berbunyi." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar

Sang ibu yang di ketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuna terkekeh mendengar penjelasan anak semata wayangnya. Mereka memulai sarapan dengan khidmat tanpa ada suara.

" Hari ini kau mau membantu okaa-san lagi tidak?" tanya sang ibu sambil mencuci piring bekas sarapan tadi

" Apa hari ini pasiennya banyak okaa-san?"

" Sepertinya,..karena kemarin okaa-san lihat banyak yang mengaduh sakit "

Ibu tetsuya adalah seorang tabib di desa sini desa Shirakawago, sejak kedatangan Tetsuna di desa ini, warga merasa tertolong atas bantuan yang di berikan Tetsuna. Dia bukan seorang dokter namun bisa menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit dan mampu meracik obat sendiri. Dan Tetsuya selalu membantunya untuk meracik obat sekaligus belajar dari ibunya Tetsuna untuk menyembuhkan orang.

Kalian menanyakan dimana ayah tetsuya? Saat kecil tetsuya pernah menanyakannya pada ibunya dan jawabannya adalah " Ayahmu telah pergi jauh tetsuya" karena tetsuya masih kecil sehingga tidak paham dengan maksud ibunya. Tetapi setelah tumbuh dewasa tetsuya tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah tiada.

" Nee..Tetsuya apakah kau akan selamanya tinggal bersama okaa-san di desa ini?"

Sejenak tetsuya berpikir, apa ia akan selamanya berada disini. Sebenarnya dia penasaran dengan dunia diluar sana seperti apa. Tetapi jika dia pergi, ibunya akan sendirian dan siapa yang akan membantunya.

" Sepertinya okaa-san, lagi pula aku tidak hafal dengan dunia diluar sana. Jadi…. Aku akan disini bersama okaa-san."

Kuroko Tetsuna diam, ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepada anak semata wayangnya itu tetapi ia urungkan. Sejenak terseyum tipis lalu berjalan menghampiri anaknya serta mengelus surai biru lautnya yang mirip dengan surainya.

" Kau tahu Tetsuya…ibu tidak keberatan sama sekali jika kau ingin pergi ke kota. Lagi pula disini ada Fujiwara-san yang akan membantu ibu menangani pasien disini. Tetsuya tak perlu khawatir, kau masih muda dan kau harus mencari banyak pengalaman di luar sana. Okaa-san yakin tetsuya pasti bisa melaluinya, karena tetsuya adalah anak Kuroko Tetsuna dan Kuroko Kazuya"

.

.

 **Universitas Tokyo**

Suasana tampak sepi di lorong universitas Tokyo ini. Benar saja karena jam pelajaran mahasiswa/i sedang berlangsung.

 _Tap tap tap_

Tampak seorang pemuda berjalan sendirian di lorong itu. Auranya tampak mengintimidasi seluruh ruangan. Tatapannya begitu tajam, mata heterokrom nya tampak berkilat dan selalu awas. Akashi Seijuurou nama pemuda itu, dia adalah salah satu pemuda yang di juluki pangeran kampus atau lebih tepatnya dia adalah pimpinan dari kelompok itu. Ia lalu belok ke lorong yang lebih gelap dan menghilang dari sana.

Saat ini Akashi beserta teman-temannya berada di ruangan yang asal mulanya kosong sekarang mereka sulap menjadi sebuah markas. Orang biasa atau orang luar pun tidak akan bisa masuk mungkin lebih tepatnya orang tak akan ada yang mau masuk karena dari luar hanya tampak gudang tua yang terkunci dan tak berpenghuni. Mereka semua tampak berkumpul dan memasang wajah yang serius. Masing-masing sekarang duduk di kursi yang tersedia membentuk barisan yang berhadapan dan diujungnya tampak king chair dengan ukiran naga dimatanya terdapat batu ruby berwarna merah yang di huni oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

" Aku tak mengerti , dengan kelakuan para tetua itu nanodayo" Pemuda dengan surai hijau dan nama lengkap Midorima Shintaro salah satu pangeran kampus dan juga seorang _sorcerer_ dengan kemampuan penyembuhan yang luar biasa

"Ck.. Dasar orang tua itu, sampai kapan mereka akan terus menyembunyikan kebenaran." Sahut seorang pemuda berkulit tan Aomine Daiki seorang _sorcerer_ dengan kemampuan bertarung yang hebat.

" Mungkin mereka merasa terancam jika kebenaran yang sesungguhnya di ketahui oleh penyihir bangsawan itu-ssu" jawab pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan yang memiliki suara cempreng Kise Ryouta seorang _sorcerer_ juga yang memiliki cara bertarung sama seperti Aomine Daiki namun kemampuan yang lain yaitu bisa mengembalikan sihir lawan kepada musuhnya.

"Nyam...Nyam.." ini suara kunyahan dari seorang _sorcerer_ yang nggak banyak bicara muka terlihat selalu malas, tapi kesetiaannya tidak pernah diragukan lagi dan kekuatan penghancurnya begitu dasyat dialah Murasakibara Atsushi.

" Kita ikuti saja permainan mereka" jawab sang ketua dari kelompok itu Akashi Seijuurou dengan seringai yang terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan dan rupawan. _Sorcerer_ yang sudah tidak diaragukan lagi kemampuan sihirnya di usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh tahun itu. Ayahnya Akashi Masaomi seorang _sage_ yang sangat dihormati dan berpengaruh.

Suasana kota dengan pedesaan memang sangat berbeda, kuroko tetsuya yang dari kecil di besarkan di pedesaan tentu saja merasa asing dengan bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di depan matanya saat ini. Kota Tokyo memang padat penduduk dan sangat ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang itu karena Kota Tokyo adalah Pusat pemerintahan Negara Sakura atau Jepang. Kuroko telah memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota karena ingin belajar, dia ingin menimbah ilmu lebih dalam lagi. Sang ibu pun tak keberatan bahkan ibunya Kuroko Tetsuna menyarankan agar dia pergi ke Kota Tokyo dan masuk Universitas disana, untuk masalah tempat tinggal itu tak masalah, tetsuna memiliki teman lama yang dengan senang hati akan menampung dan menjaga kuroko selama berada di Tokyo. Kuroko segera mencari seseorang yang katanya orang itu akan menjemput tetsuya anak teman lama ibunya. Dengan ciri-ciri yang diberitahukan ibunya kuroko menghampiri seseorang yang berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding dekat pintu keluar stasiun dengan membaca novel.

" Anoo…" sapa kuroko, namun karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis si empu yang di sapa tidak menyahut atau mungkin tidak menyadarinya.

" Anoo…sumimasen" sapa kuroko lagi meninggikan suaranya

Pemuda yang dimaksud terkejut saat melihat kuroko tiba-tiba berada didepannya. Seingatnya tadi tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang yang mendekat ke arahnya, apa dia keasyikan membaca sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang menyapa dan berada di depannya tak mau ambil pusing pemuda itu langsung memasukkan novelnya.

" Ah, maafkan aku. Sejak kapan kau-"

"Cukup Lama" potong Kuroko, yang membuat pemuda di depannya sedikit melebarkan matanya.

" Mayuzumi Chihiro"

" Kuroko Tetsuya desu"

Mereka berdua berjabat tangan sebagai salam perkenalan meski mereka sudah tahu nama masing-masing karena ibu mereka sudah menceritakannya. Tapi tidak pas rasanya kalau tidak berkenalan sendiri. Selama perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Mayuzumi mereka berdua jarang mengobrol , sesekali mengobrol hanya menyakan keluarga masing-masing dan maslah tempat tinggal setelah itu hening tak ada pembicaraan. Rumah lantai dua dengan gerbang warna hitam mulai terlihat, mayuzumi membuka gerbang untuk masuk lalu di ikuti oleh kuroko.

" Tadaima"

" Okaeri" Sahut seorang wanita yang keluar dari dalam, wanita cantik berambut kelabu sebahu menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

" Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu" sapa kuroko dengan sopan dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Mayuzumi Hikari ibu Chihiro sejenak memandang tetsuya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca. Chihiro sendiri ( mulai dari sini kita panggil mereka nama kecil saja biar saya tidak bingung -_-) bingung dengan sikap ibunya yang tidak biasa, beliau hanya diam memandangi tetsuya dengan tatapan yang sedikit terkejut, senang, terharu dan entahlah itu yang chihiro lihat. Tiba-tiba Hikari melangkah maju dan langsung memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat. Pertama Tetsuya jelas kaget dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan wanita didepannya ini yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan isak tangis ? itu yang dipikirkannya.

" Yokatta…kau tumbuh dengan sehat" kata Mayuzumi Hikari. "kuroko-kun apa kau lelah dengan perjalananmu? Sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri dulu aku sudah menyiapkan kamarmu dan kita akan makan malam bersama."

" Hai , Arigatou Gozaimasu"

" Iee, Daijobu desu. Kau tidak perlu seformal itu dengan kami. Aku dan ibu mu adalah teman lama kami sangat dekat jadi anggaplah rumah ini sebagai rumahmu juga."

Kuroko terseyum tipis, dia senang setidaknya di kota yang besar ini dia tidak sendirian, karena baginya kota ini masing terasa asing.

" Nee… kuroko-kun apa ibumu disana baik-baik saja?" tanya Mayuzumi Hikari. Saat ini mereka bertiga makan di ruang makan dengan tenang sesekali ngobrol agar suasana tidak canggung.

"Okaa-san baik-baik saja bibi" jawab tetsuya dengan muka datar khas andalannya.

" Souka.." jeda sejenak " Apa ibumu tidak mengatakan apapun sewaktu kau pergi ke kota?"

" Maksud bibi?" Tanya Tetsuya bingung

" Ah, Lupakan! Oh iya kau akan mendaftar di universitas yang sama dengan dengan chihiro-chan jadi kau besok bisa mulai mendaftar disana."

" Okaa-san, berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan'." Protes chihiro

" Mou… chihiro-chan selalu begitu, kau tahu tetsuya meski tampak luar chihiro-chan kelihatan cuek tapi dia baik, sayang dia jarang senyum." Setelah berbicara seperti itu hikari memandang tetsuya lalu chihiro dan tiba-tiba menahan tawa. " nee, nee, kalian tahu ternyata kalian itu mirip. Ha ha ha" sambung hikari setelah melihat kedataran wajah tetsuya dan chihiro yang sama-sama jarang mengekspresikan emosinya.

Dan tetsuya serta chihiro saling memandang, apa yang perlu di tertawakan? Batin mereka, melihat mayuzumi hikari menahan tawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata di sudut matanya.

Rembulan malam ini bersinar dengan sangat indah, cahayanya seakan mampu menerangi kegelapan yang ada di bumi. Cahaya nya memasuki celah jendela kamar sang pemuda baby blue seakan bulan itu menyambutnya dan ingin mengajaknya berbicara. Tetsuya berdiri di depan jendela menatap langit-langit malam yang begitu indah dengan anak-anak bintang yang saling unjuk kebolehan dengan memancarkan cahaya mereka, seakan berlomba cahaya siapa yang lebih terang. Mencoba membuka jendelanya dan seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya bulan sekarang, tiba-tiba semilir angin berhembus yang membuat pemuda itu heran, angin malam ini tidak dingin padahal jam menunjukkan tengah malam rasanya hangat dan tidak merasa asing. Cahaya bulan yang membentuk garis didepannya memperlihatkan serpihan-serpihan cahaya kecil yang lama-kelamaan membentuk siluet seseorang, dan semakin jelas sosok itu terlihat. Tetsuya tercengang tak bisa berkata apa-apa, terkejut tentu saja. hal ini tak pernah tetsuya alami sebelumnya apalagi fenomena yang terjadi depan matanya saat ini, terbukti dengan berdirinya seorang wanita anggun nan cantik dengan balutan gaun putih berlengan menjuntai ke lantai, kulit putih, rambut biru muda yang hampir mirip dengannya namun yang dimiliki wanita ini lebih muda lagi bergelombang sepaha, mahkota yang indah yang berada diatas kepala wanita tersebut memberi kesan semakin cantik. Dengan tatapan lembut wanita itu tersenyum kearah Tetsuya.

" Si-siapa kau?"

 _"_ _Nama saya Mizuki Tetsuya-sama"_

" Tetsuya-sama? Bagaimana kau mengenalku?" tanya tetsuya kaget serta heran

 _"_ _Saya adalah Ratu bulan yang telah bertahun-tahun telah mengabdi dan melindungi keluarga anda Tetsuya-sama." Jelasnya_

" Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu? aku sungguh tidak tahu yang kau bicarakan mizuki-san."

Mizuki sang Ratu Bulan tersenyum " _Saya kemari untuk menyambut Anda kembali Tetsuya-sama dan sepertinya Lady Tetsuna belum memberitahukannya kepada anda."_

"K-Kau mengenal okaa-san?" tetsuya semakin bingung,

 _"_ _Benar. Saya mengenal ibu anda Lady Tetsuna. Baiklah,, saya akan memberitahukan sedikit kebenaran kepada anda, ibu anda Lady Tetsuna adalah seorang Ratu_ _dari_ _Kerajaan_ _Teikoku dimana tepatnya dua puluh tahun yang lalu lady Tetsuna dan Raja Kazuya masih memimpin kerajaan dengan makmur. Namun dua tahun setelah itu ada peperangan antar penyihir bangsawan yang memperebutkan posisi sebagai Raja dari Kerajaan Teikoku karena selama dipimpin oleh Yang Mulia Kazuya perkembangan kerajaan semakin pesat dan rakyatnya hidup damai namun hal itu membuat bangsawan lain iri dan ingin merebut tahta di kerajaan Teikoku. Peperangan berlanjut selama satu bulan, banyak korban berjatuhan yang tak dapat terhindarkan. Mereka yang menyerang ingin sekali menghabisi seluruh keluarga kerajaan sampai tak bersisa tetapi ibu anda Lady Tetsuna berhasil melarikan diri dan membawa Anda dari kekacauan yang melanda ke tempat yang lebih aman dan jauh dari pengawasan para tetua disini."_ Kata Ratu Bulan Mizuki menutup ceritanya

Tetsuya yang sedari tadi fokus mendengarkan cerita dari Sang Ratu Mizuki tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata dengan raut muka terkejut dan tak percaya. Apakah ini mimpi ? jika ini mimpi dia ingin segera bangun dan menghapus semua ingatan yang dia dengar dari wanita cantik didepannya. Dia memegang dada sebelah kiri dan meremas piyama yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, merasa sesak, rindu, marah, sedih dan semua itu bercampur aduk jadi satu. Air mata terus mengalir, meski dia tidak ingat apapun tetapi perasaan ini sungguh membuatnya rindu, rindu akan kehangatan keluarganya. Keluarga? Tunggu tapi Tetsuya tidak ingat apapun tentang Ayahnya yang seorang raja itu.

"Mizuki-san..." panggil tetsuya sambil menundukkan kepala dan tangannya tetap meremas dada sebelah kiri. "Kau pasti tahu, kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat wajah Otou-san dan bagaimana keadaan Otou-san ?" tanya Tetsuya yang dengan pasti tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Mizuki.

 _"_ _Soal Yang Mulia Kazuya, maafkan saya Tetsuya-sama..."_ tetsuya tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban darinya, dia tidak bodoh dan tahu akan keadaan ayahnya, ibunya kan sudah pernah bilang dulu. _"Tetapi... beliau menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya sebelum pergi bahwa dia bangga memiliki seorang putra seperti Anda. Beliau yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti Anda bisa membawa kedamaian kembali di Kerajaan Teikoku. Beliau juga berpesan jika Anda tidak boleh bersedih karena Ayah anda selalu mengawasi dan tetap melindungi anda serta Lady Tetsuna. Untuk Soal ingatan Anda.., maafkan saya Tetsuya-sama saya tidak diperbolehkan mengatakan semuanya tetapi anda bisa menanyakannya langsung kepada ibu anda."_ Lanjut Mizuki sambil menutup kisahnya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, tak ada kata-kata lagi yang terlontar dari mulut kedua belah pihak. Tetsuya masih mencerna semua kenyataan yang barusan terdengar, sedangkan mizuki sendiri masih setia menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Ah"

 _"_ _Ada apa Tetsuya-sama?"_

" Jika menurut ceritamu tadi bahwa dulu terjadi perang antar penyihir bangsawan,,berarti keluargaku..."

 _"_ _Benar sekali. Keluarga anda adalah penyihir lebih tepatnya_ _sage_ _dengan yang kemampuannya_ _melebihi penyihir lainnya jadi, anda sendiri adalah seorang penyihir juga."_ Jelasnya

.

.

Hari senin, dimana itu adalah awal untuk melakukan rutinitas sehari-hari setelah libur sehari dan biasanya orang-orang akan malas untuk bangun dan pergi ke kantor atau ke sekolah bagi pelajar. Apalagi jika cuaca mendung dan tidak bersahabat seperti sekarang ini, Tetsuya dan Chihiro berjalan beriringan untuk menuju ke ruang administrasi mengurus soal pendaftaran tetsuya di Universitas Tokyo ini. Mereka melewati lorong yang masih sepi, jelas saja mereka datang lebih awal. Setelah semua persyaratan pendaftaran beres dan Tetsuya bisa mulai studynya hari ini juga dengan mengambil jurusan sastra sama seperti Chihiro tetapi beda angkatan.

" Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?" tanya Chihiro

"Tidak ada apa-apa mayuzumi-kun" balasnya datar

Chihiro hanya mengedikkan bahu, tak mau mencampuri urusan pemuda disampingnya tapi ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda manis baby blue ini.

" Jika ada sesuatu yang menganggumu kau bisa menceritakannya padaku"

Tetsuya terkekeh mendengarnya, "ternyata benar kata mayuzumi-san, mayuzumi-kun memang orang yang baik tapi tak bisa mengekspresikannya".

" Diam lah" jawab mayuzumi sambil memalingkan wajahnya, samar-samar terlihat ada rona merah di pipinya

" Chihiro"

"Eh?"

" Panggil aku chihiro saja, tak masalah bagiku. Rasanya aneh jika kau memanggil okaa-san dan diriku dengan nama keluarga yang sama."

" Wakatta, Chihiro-kun. Kalau begitu panggil aku Tetsuya juga, mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya."

Setelah mengikuti pelajaran dihari pertama masuk Tetsuya merasa sedikit lelah, karena belum berkenalan dan belum mempunyai teman dia memutuskan untuk mengambil ligh novel yang dibawanya ke dalam tas dan melanjutka membaca dengan khidmat. Suasana itu berakhir saat terdengar suara cempreng yang sangat berisik dan menganggu konsentrasinya membaca. Dilihatnya di sebelah kanan sumber suara itu muncul, pertama tetsuya sedikit terkejut dan heran disana ada sekumpulan manusia yang berwarna-warni bagai _Teletubies yang ada_ di acara tv _Negara Timur._ Sungguh warna yang menyilaukan si pemuda pirang mirip boneka teletubies yang kuning bersifat ceria, pemuda ungu mirip boneka yang ungu, sedangkan yang pemuda navy hitam manis dan pemuda bersurai hijau mirip dengan boneka teletubies yang berwarna hijau tetapi kulitnya hitam manis persis dengan pemuda navy itu. Sejenak Tetsuya menahn tawa tetapi rasanya ada yang ganjil kuning, biru, hijau, ungu… merahnya dimana? Batin tetsuya. Mungkin warna itu tidak ada , andaikata ada mungkin Tetsuya akan mengabadikannya jika warna itu terkumpul. Oh tetsuya andai kau tahu warna merah itu milik seorang Akashi yang saat ini berada di gedung ekonomi, dan seseorang yang _mungkin_ akan merubah nasibmu nak.

.

.

.

 **Uknown Place**

"Perasaan apa ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku merasakannya ini seperti dulu. seakan-akan dia…..dia.., tidak, ini tidak mungkin!" serunya membulatkan mata karena terkejut, mata itu berkilat tajam penuh kebencian.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

" Tidak mungkin."

" Ada Apa sih?"

" Aku merasakan firasat buruk, . Aku merasakan sihir dari," jeda sejenak lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya yang menggantung."Kuroko Kazuya"

Rekannya pun tercengang setelah mendengar perkataan sosok didepannya yang kemungkinan besar adalah pemimpinnya. Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya, dia tahu bahwa dua puluh tahun yang lalu Yang Mulia Raja Kuroko Kazuya telah gugur di medan perang karena menggunakan sihirnya dengan skala besar untuk melindungi seluruh rakyatnya untuk menghindari ledakan dasyat yang terjadi akibat pertarungan antar _familiar_ mereka.

"Ck. Sial!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? menghadapi Akashi saja kita butuh persiapan apalagi di tambah kehadiran sosok kuroko ini. Apa kau yakin kalau ini sihir dari mereka?"

" Tidak salah lagi, kehadiran sihirnya sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, tetapi…..ada yang aneh, sihirnya masih terasa lemah dan sepertinya terlindungi. Kita harus bergerak cepat, sebelum sihirnya terasa semakin kuat . Dasar para tua bangka, mereka menyembunyikannya selama ini. Imayoshi cepat kau selidiki siapa dia!" perintah nya

" Baik Tuan" sahutnya lalu menghilang bagai angin dengan sihirnya.

.

.

Kantin di kampus Tokyo ini tak pernah sepi, selalu penuh dengan para mahasiswa/i yang bersantai entah itu untuk makan, nongkrong, atau menyalakan laptop memanfaat wifi gratis. Tak terkecuali pemuda baby blue yang saat duduk di bangku dekat jendela karena kantin disini terletak di dalam ruangan yang begitu luas seperti ballroom, didepannya berdiri segelas vanilla milkshake dingin yang tampak isinya sudah setengah. Sambil tak lupa light novelnya yang sedang dibacanya saat ini mengabaikan seseorang didepannya. Merasa risih karena dari tadi dilihatin terus akhirnya tetsuya angkat bicara.

"Hentikan itu Chihiro-kun!" protesnya

"Kenapa memang?"

"Dari tadi kau melihatku terus, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca novelku padahal lagi klimaks-klimaksnya." Gerutunya

"…"

"Kenapa malah diam saja?"

"Tetsuya"

"Ha'i "

"Kau tahu…?"

"Tahu apa Chihiro-kun?"

"Aku…"

" Ya?"

"Aku…." dengan tatapan datar miliknya, chihiro semakin membuat tetsuya penasaran, "Aku…,ingin menciummu" lanjutnya

Tetsuya melongo dengan tidak manisnya

" Chihiro-kun, sepertinya kepalamu tadi kena lemparan baki dari ibu-ibu tetangga. Perlu ke UKS?' katanya datar

"Pffftttt…hahaha, lihat lah mukamu itu tetsuya, lucu sekali "

" Tidak lucu" gerutu tetsuya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, malah membuat semakin manis.

" Gomen, gomen , salah sendiri serius amat bacanya. Mengacuhkanku saat ngobrol denganmu"

" Tidak biasanya kau tak membaca novel, apa hobimu ganti Chihiro-kun?"

" Ah, itu.. Novelku sudah selesai aku baca semua mau beli seri berikutnya tapi belum keluar."

"Uhm.." karena hobi juga mereka bisa sedekat ini sekarang, biasanya chihiro tak banyak omong namun saat bersama tetsuya sifat itu langsung hilang. Hampir setiap saat mereka selalu terlihat bersama seperti kakak adik dari luar mereka terlihat mirip sama-sama mempunyai wajah datar,minim ekspresi, tak banyak omong namun bedanya tetsuya memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk ada sepsang mata dwiwarna yang setia mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Akashi seijuurou saat ini fokus melihat pemuda bersurai kelabu dan baby blue . Namun mata itu tertarik melihat pemuda bersurai teal yang manis didepannya, selama kuliah disini dia belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu walau universitas ini besar namun Akashi hafal dengan wajah-wajah para mahasiswa/i disini, otak jeniusnya diatas rata-rata dan daya ingatnya tidak pernah diragukan lagi alias sangat luar biasa. Ada rasa tertarik untuk lebih mengenal pemuda manis baby blue itu, namun disisi lain dia kurang suka saat melihat keakraban pemuda surai baby blue dengan pemuda bersurai kelabu itu. Dan sepertinya teman-teman (budaknya) merasa aneh karena pemimipin mereka terus melamun dan pandangan mata terus menatap sesuatu di sebelah kirinya. Karena penasaran mereka mengikuti arah pandang sang surai merah semua diam tak ada yang berani mengintruksi sang ketua takut nanti di lempar dengan benda keramat miliknya.

" Akashi "panggil midorima dengan menaikkan kacatamanya yang tak seincipun melorot menghilangkan rasa takutnya. "Apa yang kau lihat nanodayo?"

Si empu yang dipanggil namanya menoleh sejenak, lalu kembali memandang pemuda manis itu "Apa dia anak baru disini?" bukan sebuah jawaban yang diberikan melainkan pertanyaan

" Kalau yang kau maksud pemuda biru itu, sepertinya begitu. Aku tak pernah melihatnya." Jawab Midorima

"Are…bukannya itu teman sekelas kita-ssu?" sahut kise

" Heh?! Kau yakin Kise? Aku tak pernah melihat dia dikelas kita?"

" Aku yakin Aominecchi. Dia salah satu teman sekelas kita, Midorimacchi tidak ingat waktu kelas kita digabung karena dosenku absen, dia duduk di pojok waktu itu aku mau berkenalan dan menghampirinya tapi tiba-tiba dia hilang seperti hantu-ssu." Jelas kise panjang lebar

" Ryouta, apa kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu-ssu"

Kurang puas dengan jawaban anak buahnya Akashi mendecak kesal. Ah, dia mempunyai ide untuk bisa mengetahui sosok baby blue itu. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri mengabaikan kebingungan anak buahnya. Menghampiri pemuda baby itu yang sepertinya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan…

"Ah"

Terjadilah penabrakan yang disengaja. Tentunya .

"Sumimasen, saya tidak sengaja hontou ni sumimasen" kata tetsuya menyesal. Ketika kedua mata azure dan heterokom saling pandang, Akashi seolah tersihir oleh kedua mata biru langit itu, seakan dia memasuki lautan yang dalam nan indah itu dan membuat dirinya terpana beberapa saat.

"Anoo.."

Akashi kembali ke dunia nyata, sungguh karya Tuhan yang begitu cantik. Uniknya lagi dia meminta maaf dengan wajah datarnya, tetapi Akashi tidak marah dia bisa melihat dari sorot mata pemuda baby blue didepannya yang menunjunkkan penyesalan disana.

" Tidak apa-apa" jawab Akashi tenang dengan tersenyum tipis, yang membuat para teman (budaknya) dari jauh merinding. "Aku juga minta maaf karena tak melihatmu". Dua kali merinding disko itulah yang dirasakan teman-teman (budaknya) karena mereka mendengar seorang 'Akashi' meminta maaf.

" Tapi, baju anda terkena minumanku"

"Tenang saja di lap sedikit nanti juga hilang"

" Kalau begitu ini, pakailah sapu tangan milkku"

"Ah, terimakasih…..."

" Kuroko Tetsuya desu"

Akashi terbelalak menunjukkan keterkejutannya, setelah mendengar nama pemuda didepannya. Awalnya dia tidak percaya namun sihirnya merasa tertarik dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Lalu sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya.

" Akashi Seijuurou" sahut Akashi memperkenalkan dirinya

Mayuzumi yang sejak tadi jadi obat nyamuk, merasa sedikit tidak suka melihat cara Akashi memandang Tetsuya. Dia tahu tentang Akashi maka dari itu dia selalu melihat gerak gerik pemuda itu dan segera membawa tetsuya pergi dari situ.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi Tetsuya" ajak Mayuzumi sambil menarik pergelangan tangannya, sekilas Tetsuya menoleh kearah Akashi untuk bermpamitan.

Seringai tetap terlukis di wajah tampan sang tuan Absolute itu meski kedua sosok tadi sudah pergi.

* continue*

 **Gomen, gomen kalau ceritanya nggak ada humornya, ini masih permulaan bagi saya. semoga bisa lanjut**

 **senpai tachi mohon bantuannya...^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko No Basuke**

 **hanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei**

 **Pairing Akakuro, Shounen Ai**

 **Chapter 2**

Suasana sore ini begitu sunyi, pemandangan di luar dari jendela atas perpustakaan tampak sangat indah apalagi sekarang musim semi, bunga sakura tampak indah bermekaran dan bunga-bunga nya yang gugur diterpa angin menambah kesan cantik pada pemandangan sore ini. Tampak seorang pemuda baby blue sedang asyik membaca ligt novel yang dibawanya di perpustakaan ini. Sepertinya dia sudah masuk dalam dunia novelnya, angin sore masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka menerbangkan surai baby bluenya seirama dengan hembusan angin. Saking asyiknya membaca dia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang mendekati dirinya, pemuda yang berdiri didepannya tidak marah karena merasa diabaikan, dia tahu bahwa Tetsuya sedang fokus membaca novelnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Tetsuya kaget, mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel ke pemuda scarlet didepannya

"Silahkan Akashi-kun" jawabnya datar

Hening, tak ada yang buka suara diantara mereka berdua tenggelam dalam bacaan masing-masing.

"Kuroko, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu Akashi-kun ?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro" tanyanya to the point

" Etto..Chihiro-kun adalah anak dari teman lama okaa-san kami berteman."

" Hanya itu?"

"Ha'i. Memang ada apa dengan Chihiro-kun, Akashi-kun?"

" Aku hanya bertanya, memastikan sesuatu. Aku baru melihatmu di kampus ini saat kita bertabrakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa kau murid baru?"

"Hump. Aku baru pindah kesini dua bulan yang lalu."

"Begitu. Apa kedua orang tuamu juga berada di Tokyo ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, sekilas mata Tetsuya menampilkan kesedihan lalu memejamkam mata sebentar dan kembali menampilkan manik azurenya dengan sulit diartikan.

"Tidak Akashi-kun. Ibuku berada jauh dari sini. Aku disini tinggal bersama Chihiro-kun "

Alis Akashi berkedut. Mendengar jawaban dari Tetsuya. Bukan, Bukan masalah ibunya yang tinggal jauh dari sini tetapi masalah Tetsuya yang tinggal bersama dengan Mayuzumi itu yang bikin kesal apalagi memanggil nama kecilnya. Tangannya gatal untuk melempar gunting legendarisnya ke kepala Mayuzumi.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Ah. Ya Tetsuya ada apa?"

Dahi Tetsuya berkerut, dengan panggilan Akashi kepadanya. Padahal baru bertemu dua kali tapi pemuda didepannya ini sudah memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Apa tidak boleh, aku memanggil Tetsuya?" jawab Akashi seakan tahu yang dipikirkan Tetsuya

'Apa Akashi-kun seorang cenayang' batin Tetsuya

"Aku bukan cenayang Tetsuya."

' Tuh kan, dia bisa baca pikiranku. Dasar Aneh' batin Tetsuya lagi

" Hentikan itu Tetsuya aku bukan orang aneh"

" Kapan aku bilang Akashi-kun aneh?"

"..."

Skak mat.

Akashi tertegun, baru kali ini ada orang yang mengalahkannya dalam hal memojokkan. '

Sungguh menarik ' batin Akashi sambil menyeringai

" Kembali ke topik awal. Memang orang tuamu tinggal dimana Tetsuya? Dan kenapa kau hanya menyebut ibumu saja?"

" Ayahku sudah tiada Akashi-kun"

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

" Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun"

" Apa dia sakit ?"

" Aku.. tidak tahu Akashi-kun. Okaa-san tidak bilang penyebabnya" ini aneh Tetsuya tak pernah menceritakan keluarganya kepada siapapun, tetapi ketika bersama Akashi dia bisa cerita semuanya termasuk kehidupan pribadinya.

" Begitu. Tetsuya..."

"Tetsuya" panggil Mayuzumi bersamaan dengan Akashi

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini aku mencarimu kemana-mana"

" Gomen Chihiro-kun"

"Akashi. Sedang apa kau disini bersama Tetsuya"

"Apa perlu aku melaporkan semua yang kulakukan padamu Chihiro." Ketusnya

"Cih. Aku tak tahu apa urusanmu dengan Tetsuya tapi, jangan pernah kau menganggunya apalagi mempermainkannya. Jika itu terjadi aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarmu meski kau seorang 'Akashi'."

" Kau mengancamku Chihiro?"

" Tidak. Aku hanya mengingatkan" katanya datar

"Oh. Terimaksih sudah mengingatkanku. Ternyata kau memang pengawal yang baik"

"….."

"Anoo, kalian sudah saling kenal?'' tanya Tetsuya heran yang melihat kekraban mereka. "Kalian terlihat akrab sekali"

 **"** **TIDAK"** jawab mereka bersamaan

"Eh?"

"Tet….."

Panggilan Akashi terpotong saat sebuah ledakan terjadi di area kampus. Ketiganya kaget dan melihat apa yang terjadi lewat jendela. Betapa terkejutnya Tetsuya saat melihat lubang besar menganga di lapangan olahraga kampusnya. Seorang manusia kelelawar sedang terbang yang membawa tombak , meluncurkan berbagai sihirnya untuk menghancurkan bangunan ini. Tetsuya tak bisa berkata-kata hal ini baru pertama kali dia alami dan panggilan Akashi tak didengar olehnya.

"…suya..Tet..suya…TETSUYA!" panggil Akashi sambil mengguncangkan bahu Tetsuya

"A..kashi-kun.."

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini!"

Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi mengangguk bersamaan dan mengikuti kemana Akashi membawa mereka. Untuk saat ini Mayuzumi tahu bahwa Akashi akan melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi Tetsuya karena itu dia patuh saja saat Akashi memerintahnya. Keselamatan Tetsuya adalah nomor satu baginya dan itu juga merupakan tugasnya meski dia tahu yang harus berada disisi Tetsuya bukan dia melainkan Akashi tapi dia tetap akan melindunginya.

"Lewat sini" perintah Akashi, mereka berlari melewati lorong lalu memasuki sebuah ruangan diamana pintunya sudah berkarat "Apertus Ostium" ucap Akashi

Pintu langsung terbuka , Akashi langsung menggandeng Tetsuya dan menariknya ke dalam diikuti Mayuzumi. Didalam ternyata sudah ada teman-teman Akashi , dan mereka terkejut saat Akashi membawa Tetsuya beserta Mayuzumi yang mereka tahu adalah pengawal pribadi Tetsuya.

"Shintaro, gantikan aku untuk menyambut tamu kecil kita yang kesepian diluar" ucapnya sambil menyeringai

"Huhm…Apa boleh nanodayo." Jawab Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacatamanya

"Ah iya aku lupa, tak usah sungkan untuk menghabisinya " lanjut Akashi

Setelah semua pasukan pelangi tadi pergi dengan menggunakan teleportasi sihir, kini tinggal mereka bertiga. Hening itulah suasana yang terjadi saat ini.

" Jadi, Akashi-kun seorang penyihir ?" kata Tetsuya datar memecah kehingan.

"Itu benar Tetsuya" jawab Akashi

" Souka . Apa Chihiro-kun juga?"

"Benar"

"Kenapa Chihiro-kun merahasiakannya padaku?"

" Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu Tetsuya" jawab Mayuzumi datar

"Tapi-"

"Dengar, kau pasti tidak ingat tentang masa kecilmu dan fakta bahwa kau adalah seorang penyihir. Benar?"

Tetsuya terkejut bagaimana bisa Mayuzumi mengetahui bahwa dia seorang penyihir, sedangkan dia sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa.

"..."

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian, maksudku kau dan juga Mizuki-san malam itu"

"Kau tahu tentang Mizuki-san?"

"Hn. Sebenarnya Yang Mulia Ratu sedikit mengubah memorimu waktu kecil itu sebabnya kau tak mengingat apapun tentang kerajaan dan juga ayahmu yang seorang Raja dari Kerajaan Teikoku. Semua ini beliau lakukan demi keselamatannmu dan menekan aliran sihir dari dalam tubuhmu." Jelas Mayuzumi

"Okaa-san.." ucapnya lirih dengan menampilkan mata yang sendu

"Dengarkan aku Tetsuya" ucap Mayuzumi lembut sambil memegang pundaknya, "Jangan menyalahkan ibumu, ini semua demi kebaikanmu dan aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya nanti saat kita dirumah." Kata Mayuzumi sambil mengelus surai lembut Tetsuya

" Un" sambil menganggukan kepalanya tetsuya menyetujuinya.

Melihat pemandangan didepannya Akashi menjadi sangat kesal, berani-beraninya Mayuzumi menyentuh 'miliknya' apalagi bersikap seperti seorang kekasih.

'sabar, sabar Akashi sebentar lagi dia akan jadi milikmu' batinnya

Akashi yang sedari tadi diabaikan menatap kedua sosok didepannya saat ini dengan diam sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Sebenarnya dia benci diabaikan tetapi dengan mendengar percakapan Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi dia jadi tahu alasannya kenapa Tetsuya tidak tahu tentang dia yang berkaitan dengan _'Ramalan Nanafushigi'_ dari seorang _Seer_ yang kekuatan ramalannya tak diragukan lagi. Selain itu dia bersikap seperti manusia biasa.

"Sebaiknya kau disini bersama Chihiro Tetsuya, aku akan melihat keadaan di luar" katanya meski dia tak rela mereka berada disini berdua tapi hal ini terpaksa.

"Tapi akashi-kun-"

"Tenang saja, disini aman jika kau ikut keluar maka rencana mereka akan berhasil"

"Eh ?''

"Musuh belum tahu identitasmu, karena itu mereka mengirim gangguan kecil seperti diluar untuk memancingmu"

"Baiklah aku mengerti akashi-kun"

"Anak pintar" jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum. "Dan kau Chihiro berani macam-macam dengan **'milikku'** kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya nanti" ucap Akashi sambil menekankan kata milikku kepada Mayuzumi dan melenggang pergi.

"Apa maksudnya tadi Chihiro-kun?" tanya tetsuya bingung

"Eum, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja Tetsuya" jawab Mayuzumi , keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipisnya

.

.

Keadaan yang terlihat sepanjang mata memandang kini menampilkan runtuhan-runtuhan dan tanah-tanah yang hancur. Semuanya berantakan bagaikan terkena gempa bumi. Dan saat ini para penyihir kiseki no sedai, itu adalah panggilan mereka sedang bertarung melawan _battoakuma_. Salah satu monster yang mengikuti para penyihir hitam, mereka dipenuhi dengan kebencian dan emosi.

 ** _"_** ** _dea nomine lucis inimicum perdere_** ** _"_** ucap kise melantunkan sebuah mantra sihir, merentangkan satu tangan kedepan dan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di belakangnya lalu keluar panah-panah cahaya yang melesat begitu banyak menuju target. _Battoakuma_ menghindari serangan dari kise dengan terbang kemana-mana, meski begitu banyak panah yang sudah merobek maupun menancap di sayap serta kakinya namun makhluk itu tetap bisa bergerak. Untung para mahasiswa/i tadi sudah pulang meski masih ada beberapa tetapi mereka sudah diberi mantra tidur oleh Midorima sehingga mereka tak akan melihat pertarungan ini.

"Ck, sial. Boleh juga nih kekuatannya" sahut Aomine

" Ada yang membantunya nanodayo" sahut midorima

" Apa maksudmu Midorima?" tanya Aomine

" Aku merasakan ada sihir lain selain punya makhluk itu. Dan itu berasal dari pohon besar yang disana nanodayo."

"Bagus Midorima, akaan kuurus dia" sahut Aomine

"Hmp. Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo tapi hati-hati karena dia hampir setara dengan kita"

"Heh, tenang saja. **_Ventum est vespere et inimicos preliari ._** " ucap Aomine kemudian hembusan angin datang berkumpul didepan Aomine lalu membentuk dua pedang dan melesat ke sebuah pohon besar yang dimaksud midorima seketika pohon tersebut terpotong dan tumbang.

Dari tumbangnya pohon besar tadi ada bayangan hitam yang melesat cepat dan sosok itu melayang diatas para kiseki no sedai. Masiih menggunakan jubang hitam yang tudungnya menutupi wajahnya sehingga mereka tidak tahu siapa sosok berjubah itu.

"Sasuga ne . ternyata benar seperti rumor yang tersebar. Kalian memang seorang sorcerer yang penuh keajaiban. Tak kusangka, sihir kalian begitu terasa kuat. Nee, nee aku jadi ngefans sama kalian. Hi hi hi" kata sosok itu tawanya begitu menyakitkan telinga

"Mido-chin~ apa aku boleh menghancurkan orang itu? Aku tidak suka dengan tertawanya~" meski bertampang malas namun Murasakibara mempunyai kekuatan daya hancur yang luar biasa dengan keunggulannya pada elemen tanah dia bisa menghancurkan apapun termasuk sosok yang kini melayang sambil tertawa itu, ketika bertarung dia akan serius menghadapi musuhnya.

"Jangan gegabah nanodayo. Kita belum tahu siapa sosok itu sebenarnya. Kita tunggu saja Akashi disini"

"Well, well,well. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Tak kusangka kalian lama sekali mengurus tikus kecil ini."

"Akashi"panggil Midorima

" Shintaro, bukankah sudah ku perintahkan kau untuk tidak sungkan-sungkan membunuhnya"

"Bukan begitu nanodayo. Ada sedikit gangguan disini"

" Kalau begitu singkirkan hal yang menganggu kalian"

" Hah." Midorima mengehela nafas susah berbicara dengan ketuanya ini

"Ara, ara tuan muda Akashi rupanya. Senang bisa bertemu dengamu Akashi" kata sosok berjubah itu

Akashi hanya memandangnya dalam diam, tetapi emperor eye nya bekerja untuk menyelidiki sosok itu.

"Apa rencanamu kali ini" tanya Akashi pada sosok berjubah itu

"Rencana? Ha ha ha. Aku bahkan tak memikirkannya dari awal aku hanya di perintahkan untuk menyambut seorang tamu. Namun sepertinya dia tidak disini."

" Tamu?" tanya Akashi pura-pura bodoh

"Iya tamu, kau belum tahu Akashi? Tuanku mengatakan kalau dia merasakan sihir dari seorang Kuroko. Berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah memberitahukanya padamu."

" Oh, tenang saja aku akan berterimakasih padamu setelah aku berhasil melenyapkanmu"ucapnya penuh ketegasan dan intimidasi

Tanpa banyak bicara Akashi langsung meluncurkan bola-bola api ke arah _Battoakuma,_ ketika makhluk itu mencoba kabur rantai yang dilapisi sihir milik Akashi langsung membelenggunya sontak saja makhluk itu tak bisa bergerak dan bola api yang sedari tadi mengelilingi menyerang dirinya.

Dalam beberapa detik _Battoakuma_ itu lenyap membentuk serpihan-serpihan crystal. Sekarang tinggal sosok yang masih diam melihat aksi Akashi itu.

"Well, tinggal satu lagi makhluk bodoh yang harus disingkirkan" ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai

" Ha ha ha ha ha, kau tahu karena tamu yang kumaksud tak ada disini jadi tugasku sudah selesai. Lagipula aku merasa puas melihat kalian semua disini"

" cih dasar licik " sahut Aomine

" Hi hi terimakasih, kuanggap itu sebagai pujian" kata sosok itu

" Jika kau menampakkan batang hidungmu lagi disini kupastikan kau akan lenyap" ucap Akashi dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk kearah sosok itu.

" Hi hi hi, kalau begitu jaa ne... hahahaha" sosok itu menghilang bagai angin

" Ryouta , urus sisanya" titahnya

" oke-ssu. **_Regressus !_** " setelah mengucapkan mantra itu, cahaya seperti kunang-kunang keluar di seluruh area kampus Tokyo. Beberapa bangunan dan tanah yang hancur seketika kembali seperti semula.

"Kembali ke markas" titahnya lagi

.

.

Semua kini sudah berada di markas, termasuk Mayuzumi dan Tetsuya yang menunggu mereka dari tadi.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tetsuya cemas

"Senangnya, Tetsuya mengkhawatirkan aku" jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum

" Percuma saja kau khawatir padanya Tetsuya" sahut Mayuzumi

" Kau iri Chihiro"

" Tidak, buat apa? Aku sudah terlalu sering bersamanya daripada kau"

Saling berpandangan tajam sampai mengeluar aliran listrik dari mata mereka ( author alay -_-)

" Si-siapa dia itu ssu ? aku merasa merinding ssu" ucap kise terbata-bata sambil memeluk lengan Aomine . Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani membantah Akashi.

"Lepaskan Kise ! kau membuatku risih tahu"

"Aominecchi hiddoi ssu" kata Kise sambil pundung ke pojokan

"Kise _chin berisik ̴_ "

Dan Kise semakin pundung dipojokan.

"Ano..." sapa kuroko kepada Kise, "Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Kyaaaa..." teriak kise langsung memeluk Aomine "Sejak kapan ssu?"

" Sejak tadi" jawab Tetsuya datar

Semua keget dengan keberadaan tipis milik Tetsuya, Midorima yang notabene sangat sensitive dengan keadaan sekitar saja tak merasakan apapun saat Tetsuya menghampiri Kise tadi. Menutupi kekagetannya Midorima hanya menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot karena kaget.

" Nee, nee namamu kurokocchi kan?" tanya Kise yang sudah kembali ceria "Aku Kise Ryouta, salam kenal ssu? Kurokocchi manis ya " **( author : tentu saja manis ^ ̷̷ ̷ ̷^)**

'kurokocchi ? apa itu? ' batin Tetsuya

" Kuroko Tetsuya desu" sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya Tetsuya memperkenalkan diri

"Aomine Daiki, salam kenal Tetsu" sahut Aomine dengan cengiran andalannya

"Midorima Shintaro" seperti biasa selalu disertai dengan menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya

"Murasakibara Atsushi, salam kenal Kuro- _chin ̴_ salam Murasakibara dengan muka malasnya tidak lupa snak berukuran besar yang berada di tangannya

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan mereka berdua nanodayo? Tanya Midorima kepada teman-temannya, karena Akashi dan Mayuzumi sama-sama mengeluarkan aura yang membuat ruangan ini sesak dan mereka masih saling menatap tajam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing mereka.

"Biarkan saja, mereka teman dekat kok" kata Tetsuya dengan wajah datarnya

Semuanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan kepada Tetsuya karena perkataanya tadi. 'bagaimana bisa mereka teman dekat' batin mereka semua kecuali Tetsuya.

"Sepertinya kau mau berkenalan dengan guntingku Chihiro" dengan aura yang semakin menyeramkan dan seringai yang lebar Akashi mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya.

"Dasar psikopat" kata Mayuzumi lirih

" Kau bilang sesuatu Chihiro"

"Tidak" katanya datar

Karena jenuh melihat interaksi mereka berdua, Tetsuya langsung menghampiri keduanya.

"Cukup Akashi-kun, Chihiro-kun!"

Sontak keduanya langsung menoleh kearah Tetsuya

"Kalian seperti anak kecil." bentak Tetsuya , baru kali ini mereka melihat Tetsuya berteriak yang notabene selalu menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Dia yang mulai Tetsuya" bela Akashi

" Kenapa Aku? Bukannya kau sendiri, aku hanya berkata jujur" tak terima di tuduh Mayuzumi membela juga

" Sudah cukup! Kalian berdua sekarang minta maaf"

" **Tidak mau** " jawab keduanya

" Kalau begitu aku tak mau berteman lagi dengan kalian berdua, aku pulang saja"

"Tu-tunggu Tetsuya" cegah Akashi saat Tetsuya mau berbalik

" Tet-Tetsuya jangan begitu. Hah.. Baiklah aku akan minta maaf" sahut Mayuzumi

Mereka berdua, Mayuzumi dan Akashi saling berjabat tangan.

" Cihiro"

"Akashi"

" **Maaf** " ucap mereka penuh penekanan, jabatan tangan diremas dan tatapan mata masih saja tajam. Sepertinya mereka tidak ikhlas. (menghela nafas)

Kepala warna warni yang sedari tadi jadi penonton hanya melongo melihat kejadian didepan mereka. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani mengancam ataupun memerintah Akashi kalau tidak ingin dicium oleh gunting merahnya dan dilenyapkan dengan sihirnya. Tetapi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang terlihat kecil dan rapuh serta berwajah datar dengan tingkat kemanisan melebihi gula seorang Akashi langsung berubah 180 derajat, bagaimana bisa dia mematuhi perintah Tetsuya untuk meminta maaf kepada Mayuzumi padahal selama ini dia benci untuk di perintah. Pada saat itu lah mereka semua melihat kemampuan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dan menyimpulkan bahwa 'Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang dewi Penyelamat' batin anggota kiseki no sedai. **(tetsuya kan cowok, kok dewi sih -_- )**

" Nah, Tetsuya ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan"

" Kemana Akashi-kun? Tapi ini sudah semakin sore"

" Tenang saja, nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Tapi ̶ "

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian Tetsuya, Chihiro tidak keberatan kok pulang sendiri"

"Benar Chihiro-kun?"

"Y-ya tidak apa-apa. Yang penting dia harus mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah" jawab Mayuzumi setelah mendapat deathglare dari Akashi

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang Akashi-kun"

"Ok" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis, meninggalkan teman-teman (budaknya) beserta Mayuzumi di ruangan itu dalam diam dan entah kenapa semuanya bernafas lega seakan baru keluar dari siksaan iblis neraka. Sementara Tetsuya sudah memasuki mobil mewah Akashi untuk membawanya jalan-jalan, tetapi ada yang aneh dari tadi Akashi menampilkan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Sepertinya dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Tetsuya kali ini.

*Continue*

Hallo minna-san ini chapter kedua sudah publish. Terimakasih telah berkunjung dan menyempatkan untuk membaca cerita ini. Gomen, kalau kurang menarik ne.

 **Snow : ini sudah lanjut snow-san terimakasih atas reviewnya. semoga tidak mengecewakan**

 **kakaknyakurokotetsuya : hello terimaksih sudah mampir dam membaca cerita yang geje ini. Hai' ini sudah lanjut**

 **ChintyaRosita : iya ini sudah lanjut ^_^. Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita saya ditunggu chapter berikutnya ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : Akakuro**

 **Shounen Ai**

 **Selamat Membaca ^_^**

 ** **Chapter 3****

Memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia merupakan impian setiap manusia tak terkecuali keluarga dari Kuroko. Tetsuya kecil berumur sekitar 2 tahun sedang bermain di ruangan yang cukup luas dan ruangan itu tampak di penuhi oleh rak-rak buku, tempat ini bukan perpustakaan tetapi ruang keluarga di Kerajaan Teikoku. Tetsuna sedang membaca sebuah buku sedangkan Ayahnya Yang Mulia Raja Kazuya menemani Tetsuya kecil bermain.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana belajarnya hari ini?" tanya sang Ayah

" Baik-baik caja Otou-chan" jawab Tetsuya dengan raut muka datar

" Hari ini belajar apa saja?"

"Um, belajal cejalah telus tadi cencei ngajalin tetcuya mantla es"

"Eh? benarkah?"

" Iya sayang, hari ini Tetsuya belajar elemen es. Seharusnya kau lihat tadi, reaksi mukanya lucu sekali waktu bisa menciptakan es dan matanya berbinar-binar sungguh menggemaskan" sahut Tetsuna

"Hee, Tetsuya semakin hebat ya" sambil mengelus surai putra kesayangnnya Kazuya tersenyum lembut. Meski diusia yang masih anak-anak tetapi anaknya dapat menerima pelajaran dengan baik. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega, harusnya di usia yang masih dini Tetsuya masih bermain seperti anak-anak lainnya tetapi hidup di kerajaan itu tidak mudah kau harus, mematuhi peraturan yang sudah dibuat. Dan pembelajaran mulai dari dini adalah salah satunya agar pewarisnya nanti mempunyai bekal yang matang untuk memimpin kerajaannya.

"Tentu caja, Tetcuya ingin jadi seperti Otou-chan" seru Tetsuya

"Dengarkan Ayah Tetsuya, jika besar nanti kau harus melindungi orang-orang yang kamu sayangi termasuk rakyat di kerajaan Teikoku ini"

"Un" angguknya mantap

"Dan satu hal lagi jika Ayah pergi kau harus melindugi okaa-san mu ya ? Ayah yakin Tetsuya nanti pasti jadi orang yang hebat yang terpenting jangan menyerah, ya nak" tutur Ayahnya dengan nada yang lembut, Kuroko Kazuya sebenarnya orang yang lembut dengan kedataran wajah yang diwariskan pada Tetsuya namun saat memimpin Kerajaannya dia menjadi orang yang benar-benar tegas.

"Ha'i Otou-chan"

"Sekarang saatnya Tetsuya bangun" katanya tersenyum begitu lembut

.

.

Kelopak mata terbuka perlahan, menampilkan manik azure yang begitu bening. Tetsuya terbangun dari tidur malamnya terdengar suara burung-burung di luar. Sinar mentari masuk melalui jendela kamar Tetsuya yang terbuka sepertinya semalam dia tidak menutup jendelanya. Menatap langit-langit kamar sejenak untuk mengumpulan kesadarannya. Mengingat kembali mimpi yang dia alami tadi malam.

"Otou-san" gumamnya lirih, lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

Terdengar isak tangis yang tertahan, dari balik lengan yang menutupi kedua matanya telihat air mata yang mengalir. Tetsuya menangis pagi itu, dan pada pagi itu pula lah Tetsuya mengeluarkan air mata pertamanya dari sejak kecil. Dia memang tak pernah menangis karena selama ini selalu dia tahan. Tetapi saat bermimpi tentang Ayahnya dan mengingat kata-kata yang pernah Ayahnya ucapkan luapan emosi itu tumpah dan langsung dia keluarkan lewat tangisan ada perasaan rindu yang teramat dalam pada sosok Ayahnya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Tiga puluh menit kemudian saat semuanya sudah siap dan rapi Tetsuya keluar menuju ke bawah.

" Selamat pagi Tetsuya"

"..."

"Kenapa diam saja, kau tidak menjawab salam pagiku?"

"Akashi-kun !" kata tetsuya terdengar kaget, setelah mencerna apa yang terjadi yah walau masih bermuka datar

" Kau belum menjawab salamku Tetsuya"

" Ah, sumimasen. Selamat pagi juga Akashi-kun"

"Kemarilah Tetsuya" terdengar seperti perintah daripada permintaan

" Kenapa Akashi-kun bisa ada disini?"

" Dia kemari pagi-pagi, dan bilang ingin menjemputmu. Dasar tamu yang merepotkan" dengus Mayuzumi keluar dari arah dapur

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu Chihiro"

"Tidak. Hanya perasaanmu saja"

" Maa, maa kalian berdua cepat sarapan. Semuanya sudah siap di meja" lerai Mayuzumi Hikari

" Terimakasih bibi" kata Akashi sopan

"Tidak masalah Akashi-san, gomen ne kalau sarapan pagi ini sederhana"

"Itu tidak apa-apa bibi, aku tak keberatan. Terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku sarapan bersama kalian"

" Sama-sama"

" Selamat pagi bibi Hikari" sapa Tetsuya, teringat dia belum member salam pada pemilik rumah.

"Selamat pagi juga Tet-chan"

"Pagi Chihiro-kun"

"Pagi Tetsuya" jawab Mayuzumi

Mereka berempat duduk di kursi meja makan dan memulai sarapan mereka dengan khidmat. Masing-masing tak ada yang membuka suara sebelum Tetsuya memecah keheningan.

"Akashi-kun, jika kau datang kesini untuk menjemputku apa Chihiro-kun juga ikut?" tanya Tetsuya setelah mereka selesai sarapan

"Ah, mulai hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan aku tidak pergi ke kampus" sahut Mayuzumi

"Eh?"

" Hari ini kita berdua akan ke kampus bersama Tetsuya" ucap Akashi

"Kenapa?"

" Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan dapat panggilan dari mereka" jelas Mayuzumi

"Souka" Tetsuya tahu mereka yang dimaksud Mayuzumi, yaitu para tetua yang mengawasi jalannya pemerintahan di Kerajaan Teikoku, mereka bertanggungjawab melindungi seluruh rakyat Teikoku sama halnya dengan Sang Raja, tetapi terkadang mereka memberikan nasihat kepada Sang Raja jika terjadi masalah dan keputusan para tetua tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Tetsuya tahu sekarang bahwa dirinya akan menghadapi bahaya besar di depan setelah semuanya di ceritakan oleh Mayuzumi dan ibunya tadi malam.

 ** **Flasback****

Setelah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota, serta makan malam bersama Akashi, sekarang Tetsuya diantar pulang dan segera berpamitan juga tak lupa rasa terimakasih karena sudah diajak berkeliling tadi.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Akashi-kun"

"Sama-sama Tetsuya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis

"Selamat malam dan hati-hati di jalan"

"Selamat malam juga Tetsuya, segera masuklah kedalam. Sampai jumpa besok" setelah mengucapkannya Akashi melenggang pergi dengan mobil sport merahnya

Tetsuya menatap mobil Akashi hingga tak terlihat dan segera masuk kedalam rumah. Hari ini Mayuzumi berjanji akan menceritakan semua yang sebenarnya kepadanya.

" Tadaima"

"Okaeri Tet-chan. Bagaimana jalan-jalannya?" tanya Mayuzumi Hikari

"Menyenangkan bibi, Chihiro-kun dimana?"

" Dia ada didalam di ruang tamu sedang membaca buku sepertinya menunggumu pulang"

Tetsuya segera menuju ruang tamu menemui Mayuzumi

"Chihiro-kun"

"Tetsuya, Okaeri"

"Tadaima. Apa Chihiro-kun sudah siap untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku?"

" Duduklah dulu Tetsuya dan mandi serta ganti pakaian dulu"

"Tapi itu membuang-buang waktu"

"Memang kau mau kemana? "

"Tidur"

" hahh…, aku juga tahu kalau itu. Cepat mandi dulu dan ganti pakaianmu. Aku sudah berjanji kan tak perlu khawatir aku akan menepati janjiku"

"Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu"

Lima belas menit kemudian.

" Jadi, aku harus memulai cerita darimana?"

"Aku ingin tahu tentang Ayah dan kenapa Ibu merubah memori ingatanku"

" Baiklah. . . Ayahmu Kuroko Kazuya adalah seorang Raja Teikoku. Kerajaan Sihir Teikoku sendiri tidak berada di dunia manusia melainkan di dimensi lain. Ayahmu diangkat menjadi Raja oleh Raja sebelumnya yaitu Yang Mulia Akihito, beliau tidak mempunyai seorang pewaris sehingga dia menjadikan Ayahmu sebagai penerus karena pada saat itu Yang Mulia Akihito melihat potensi Ayahmu yang menjabat sebagai tangan kanan Raja di kerajaan Sihir Teikoku. Keputusan itu di terima oleh banyak pihak karena Ayahmu orang yang jujur dan mampu mengatur Kerajaan dengan baik tetapi ada salah satu Penyihir Bangsawan yang tak terima dengan keputusan itu, dikarenakan Ayahmu adalah orang luar. Seharusnya mereka yang mempunyai hubungan keluarga yang harus menerima tahta itu"

"Apakah yang tak terima tentang keputusan Raja adalah sanak saudaranya? Tanya Tetsuya

" Aku dengar mereka adalah saudara jauh dari pihak istri tetapi Yang Mulia tidak suka dengan ambisinya yang menurutnya hanya mementingkan diri sendiri itu, Namanya adalah Nash Gold. Dia terkenal sangat kejam,suka menyiksa dan selalu menghamburkan kekayaannya untuk berpesta.

"Tapi bukankah kalau seorang penyihir itu mempunyai umur ratusan tahun Chihiro-kun jadi kenapa harus di serahkan kepada Ayahku?"

" Kau benar Tetsuya, tetapi apa kau lupa jika penyihirpun bisa mati saat dibunuh"

"I-itu berarti..."

"Benar, Yang Mulia Akihiko beserta istrinya telah dibunuh. Banyak Rumor beredar bahwa yang membunuhnya adalah sanak saudaranya sendiri yaitu Nash, tetapi mereka tidak memiliki bukti yang cukup kuat. Saat itu Ayahmu langsung diangkat menjadi Raja Kerajaan Sihir Teikoku sesuai dengan surat wasiat yang ditulis sebelum Yang Mulia Akihiko meninggal. Keluarga Nash pun keluar dari Kerajaan dengan alasan tidak ingin diperintah oleh orang luar dan sebelum mereka pergi , mereka mengatakan bahwa berjanji akan merebut kembali tahta yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tetsuya tetap fokus mendengarkan cerita Mayuzumi

" Dua tahun setelah kepemimpinan Ayahmu, terjadi penyerangan dari luar yang dipimpin oleh Nash Gold, saat itu seluruh penyihir bertarung tak terkecuali Ayahmu. Terjadi peperangan yang dasyat antar penyihir bangsawan yang levelnya sudah mencapai ke tahap __Sage .__ Seperti yang sudah di jelaskan oleh Mizuki-san pertarungan itu berlangsung selama sebulan dan banyak memakan korban. Ayahmu menggunakan seluruh kekuatan sihirnya untuk melindungi rakyat Teikoku. Si pemimpin, Nash Gold berhasil dilumpuhkan tetapi dia belum mati. dia dibawa kabur oleh anak buahnya dan untugnya saat itu inti sihirnya sudah dihancurkan oleh ayahmu sehingga dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya lagi. Dan ayahmu. . . . beliau tak terselamatkan karena kehabisan tenaga menggunakan sihirnya yang begitu besar.

"Jadi, si Nash Gold-san itu sudah tidak menjadi ancaman lagi berarti?"

"Awalnya kami berpikir seperti itu, tetapi kami lupa masih ada anak buahnya yang begitu setia kepadanya dan kabarnya bangsawan Nash Gold menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan sihirnya kembali."

" Souka, . . . Lalu kenapa Okaa-san merubah memori dan menekan aliran sihirku?"

" Untuk soal itu, yang kami tahu hanyalah Tetsuna tidak ingin kau memiliki trauma yang berat Tet-chan. Dan kami ingin melindungi satu-satunya pewaris dari Kerajaan Sihir Teikoku" sahut Mayuzumi Hikari yang sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan penjelasan anaknya kepada Tetsuya

" Sekarang sudah malam Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau pergi tidur besok kau harus kuliah" ucap Mayuzumi yang sudah mengakhiri ceritanya.

" Baiklah, terimaksih untuk ceritanya Chihiro-kun"

 ** **Flashback End****

". . suya . . Tetsuya..." panggil Akashi

" Eh? Ya Akashi-kun"

" Kenapa melamun? Ayo kita berangkat "

"Un"

"Bibi kami berangkat dulu" pamit Tetsuya

" Hati-hati dijalan" jawab Mayuzumi Hikari

Akashi membukakan pintu depan mobil sport merahnya mempersilahkan Tetsuya untuk segera masuk. Lalu Akashi berbalik untuk berpamitan.

" Kami pergi dulu bibi" pamit Akashi

" Hati-hati Akashi-san, titip Tet-chan ya meski aku bukan ibunya tapi dia sudah kuanggap sebagai anak sendiri"

" Baik bibi"

" Aku mohon jaga Tetsuya, Akashi dan lindungi dia"

" Tak perlu kau beritahu pun aku akan menjaga dan melindunginya dengan segenap kekuatanku".

" Baguslah "

"Ah,kalau kau bertemu dengan para orang tua itu titipkan salamku pada mereka"

" Oke"

Akashi langsung masuk ke mobil, menyalakan mesinnya dan segera melaju ke arah Universitas Tokyo bersama Tetsuya. Di dalam mobil Tetsuya tak bicara apapun dan Akashi sendiri menunggu Tetsuya yang berbicara duluan. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Tetsuya untuk berbicara akhirnya Akashi menyerah.

" Tetsuya"

"Iya Akashi-kun" sahut Tetsuya sambil menoleh ke arah Akashi yang masih fokus menyetir.

" Apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Sontak saja membuat Tetsuya kaget dan melebarkan matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Akashi lalu kembali normal ke wajah datarnya.

" Tapi, aku sudah tinggal di rumah Chihiro-kun"

" Aku tahu"

"Lalu kenapa ?"

Tiba-tiba Akashi memutar setirnya dan menginjak rem seketika mobil berhenti di pinggir jalan. Dan membuat Tetsuya bingung.

"Akashi-kun kenapa ber−"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Akashi menciumnya. Sontak saja wajah Tetsuya menjadi panas dan memerah, ciuman yang tanpa nafsu itu terasa lembut dan hangat dan entah kenapa Tetsuya tak bisa menolaknya. Ciuman pertamanya telah diambil oleh Akashi dan ia merasa tak keberatan dengan itu. Merasa pasokan oksigen menipis Akashi melepaskan ciumannya. Melihat wajah Tetsuya yang sekarang membuat Akashi semakin ingin menciumnya tetapi ia tahan karena tak mau dibenci oleh Tetsuya.

" Tetsuya sekarang tahu kan? Kenapa aku ingin kau tinggal denganku"

Tetsuya hanya menunduk tak berani melihat wajah Akashi,poni-poninya menutupi wajahnya pasti sekarang wajahnya sangat merah dan ia malu. Akashi tersenyum maklum melihatnya. Kembali ke kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan mesin kembali.

" Nah, sekarang kita ke kampus. Kau tak mau kalau kita terlambat bukan?"

" Un" angguk tetsuya pelan. 'memang gara-gara siapa aku telat, Akashi-kun no baka' batin Tetsuya

Akashi terkekeh melihat tingkah pemuda manis nan imut di sampingnya dan entah kenapa sepertinya dia bisa baca pikiran Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Tetsuya mengikuti pelajaran di kampusnya dengan lancar-lancar saja tak ada yang istimewa. Sampai pelajaran terakhirpun ia ikuti dengan biasa-biasa saja.

"Kurokocchii..." sapa Kise sambil memeluk Tetsuya

" Se-sesa-k Kise-kun" jawab Tetsuya gagap karena kehabisan nafas

" Baka, kalau begitu kau bisa membunuh Tetsu! Omel Aomine sambil memukul kepala Kise

"Aominecchi hiddoi ssu... Kan sakit" rengek Kise

" Salah sendiri" kata Aomine cuek

" Seperti biasa kalian berisik nanodayo"

" Doumo, Midorima-kun" sapa Tetsuya

"Hmp" balasnya sambil menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya

"Halo Kuro-chin ~"

" Doumo, Murasakibara-kun"

" Kau tidak menyapaku kurokocchi?"

"Tak ada yang mau menyapamu" ejek Aomine

" Kalian semua hiddoi ssu" pundung Kise di pojokan ( selalu begitu -_- )

" Kau tidak makan Tetsu?" tanya Aomine yang hanya melihat segelas minuman di depan Tetsuya

" Sudah kenyang Aomine-kun" jawabnya datar

" Hah?! Kau hanya minum dan sudah kenyang?" Tanya Aomine tidak percaya

"Un"

" Ya Ampun sedikit sekali makanmu, pantas kau kecil Tetsu."

"Aominecchi jahat ssu kau tidak boleh menghinanya ssu. Kurokocchi itu kecil-kecil tapi imut" (sama aja itu kise baka. Kau juga bilang kecil -_-")

" Kalau kau makan sedikit nanti kesehatanmu terganggu nanodaya. Bu-bukannya aku peduli nodayo"

'Dasar tsundere' batin mereka kecuali Tetsuya

" Kuro-chin ̴ kau mau snack, ini rasa baru loh" tawar Murasakibara

" Terimakasih Murasakibara-kun tapi aku tidak mau"

" Emmm... baiklah ̴"

" Kalau kau sedikit makannya kau akan selamanya pendek seperti iblis merah itu Tetsu" ucap Aomine tanpa di filter

" A-Aominecchi jaga bicaramu ssu. Kau bisa mati nanti. Ngomong-ngomong Akashicchi dimana ssu? Dari tadi aku belum melihatnya"

Seketika saja Aomine berkeringat dingin, sadar akan perkataannya.

"Dia pergi ke ruangan dosen pembimbing nanodayo"

" Heh, kau tahu banyak ya Midorimacchi"

"Kebetulan saja aku tadi melihatnya nanodayo"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan"

Semua kepala menoleh ke asal suara, sang kepala kelompok Akashi Seijuurou datang sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada berdiri dihadapan mereka. Wajah Aomine pucat pasi berdoa dalam hati semoga ketuanya tidak mendengar kata-katanya tadi. Lain Aomine lain pula Tetsuya wajahnya malah bersemu merah setelah melihat Akashi datang, yah karena teringat kejadian tadi pagi tentunya. Dan pemandangan itu tak luput dari emperor eye milik Akashi.

" A-aaa...i-itu anu ssu"

"Anu... Apa Ryouta?"

" Ka-kami membicarakan porsi makan ku-kurokocchi ssu, iya"

"hem?"

"Porsi makan kuroko sedikit nanodayo jadi kami menasihatinya agar kesehatannya tidak terganggu. Bu-bukannya aku peduli nanodayo"

"I-itu benar Akashi" kali ini Aomine kali ini ikut menyahut

"Tetsuya"

Yang dipanggil merasa kaget, langsung kembali ke dunia nyata karena dari tadi dia melamun. Menoleh ke arah Akashi mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya dengan wajah teflonnya.

"Iya Akashi-kun?"

" Kemarilah, ikut denganku. Dan tak ada penolakan" katanya sambil tersenyum

Akashi tahu Tetsuya akan melayangkan protes , sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dia sedikit gugup jika berduaan saja dengan Akashi. Bukan masalah takut kejadian tadi pagi terulang lagi, dia malah menginginkannya lagi .eh? Kenapa dia menginginkan hal itu bersama Akashi? Astaga pikirannya kacau dan itu semua gara-gara Akashi Seijuurou.

'hah, kenapa bisa begini' batin Tetsuya

" Kenapa Tetsuya, kau tidak senang berdua denganku?"

" Biasa saja"

" Oh ya? Apa kau demam, wajahmu merah Tetsuya"

" Akashi-kun!"

Akashi terkekeh, menggoda Tetsuya memang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi dari Tetsuya yang selama ini selalu menampilkan wajah datar bagai teflon itu. Lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan gerombolan kepala warna warni tapi sebelum mereka benar-benar Akashi berhenti menoleh kebelakang ke arah temannya.

" Ah, Aku lupa satu hal. Daiki temui aku setelah ini jangan coba-coba untuk kabur" ucapnya sambil menyeringai ala iblis merah

Si pemilik nama yang merasa namanya dipanggil meneguk ludah. Hancur sudah harapannya menikamati hari esok sepertinya masa mudanya begitu singkat padahal dia belum sempat membeli majalah mai-chan limited edition. (dasar mesum). Sedangkan temannya berdoa untuk keselamatan si makhluk dakian Aomine Daiki.

.

.

" Kau akan membawaku kemana Akashi-kun?"

Saat ini Tetsuya berada di dalam mobil Akashi yang membawanya entah kemana.

"Kita pulang Tetsuya"

" Tapi jalan yang menuju rumahku sudah terlewat Akashi-kun"

" Apa tadi aku bilang akan mengantar Tetsuya pulang kerumah Chihiro?"

"eh" Tetsuya merasakan firasat buruk, jangan-jangan Akashi akan menculiknya. Apa untungnya coba kalau Akashi menculiknya ****(sangat menguntungkan Tetsu-chan author juga rela kok jadi penculik kalau korbannya itu tetsuya _) (Akashi: Dasar Author gila) (Kuroko: sebaiknya kita tak usah dekat dengannya lagi Akashi-kun)(autor: *pundung dipojokan*)****

Mobil itu memasuki kompleks perumahan elit dan tiba didepan pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Seorang butler dengan jas berekor membukakan pintu gerbang. Akashi melajukan mobilnya masuk kedalam.

" Silahkan keluar tuan putri" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tetsuya keluar dari mobil

"Aku laki-laki Akashi-kun!" protes Tetsuya tak mau di perlakukan seperti perempuan

"hee, mana ada laki-laki cantik, manis dan seimut dirimu" goda Akashi

" Aku bukan cantik,manis dan imut. Aku tampan, dan aku laki-laki tulen" protesnya lagi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya

Akashi tertawa, memang menyenagkan kalau menggoda Tetsuya'nya itu.

" Ayo kita masuk Tetsuya"

" Rumah siapa ini Akashi-kun?" tanya Tetsuya

" Rumah 'kita' itu kalau Tetsuya mau tinggal denganku"

" Akashi-kun baka" ucap Tetsuya lirih yang membuat Akashi terkekeh mendengarnya walaupun itu hanya bisikan tapi dia bisa dengar ucapan Tetsuya.

"Duduklah aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapakan makanan"

" Eh"

" Kita akan makan malam bersama Tetsuya"

" Tapi aku masih kenyang Akashi-kun"

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan"

"Baiklah" kata Tetsuya pasrah

Setelah semua makanan sudah siap mereka berdua mulai makan. Dimeja persegi panjang itu terdiri dari sepuluh kursi masing-masing sebelah kiri dan kanan ada empat kursi dan di bagian masing-masing ujung meja ada satu kursi yang biasanya di duduki oleh kepala keluarga dan istrinya sedangkan anak-anaknya di sisi-sisinya. Tetapi dari sekian banyak kursi hanya dua kursi yang terisi.

"Makanlah yang banyak Tetsuya aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena asupan gizi mu kurang"

" Aku sudah cukup gizi Akashi-kun, buktinya aku tumbuh dengan baik"

" Mana ada laki-laki bertubuh kecil seperti perempuan begitu"

'Seperti dirinya tidak kecil saja' batinnya

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu Tetsuya"

" Tidak hanya perasaan Akashi-kun saja"

" Aku yakin kau mengatakan sesuatu Tetsuya"

" Sudah kubilang aku tak mengatakan apapun Akashi-kun"

" Aku meragukan itu"

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun"

" Tidak, sebelum Tetsuya mengatakannya"

" Mengatakan Apa?"

" Yang kaupikirkan tadi tentangku"

" Yang mana?"

" Kau mengatakan bahwa aku kecil"

" Jadi, Akashi-kun itu kecil. Kupikir Akashi-kun tak suka dibilang kecil. Tak kusangka Akashi-kun mengatakannya sendiri"

Alis Akashi berkedut "Bukan aku Tetsuya, tapi kau yang mengatakannya"

" Kapan aku mengatakannya Akashi-kun, bukannya Akashi-kun sendiri yang mengatakannya barusan. Akashi-kun tak baik menyalahkan orang lain tanpa bukti itu. Akashi-kun mau di cap sebagai pembohong " ucap Tetsuya panjang lebar. Baru kali ini dia berbicara begitu panjang dan terkesan cerewet itu kalau bersama Akashi saja.

" Aku bukan pembohong Tetsuya"

" Lalu buktinya apa"

". . . ."

Ok. Kali ini Akashi tak bisa membalas perkataan Tetsuya. Tidak mungkin dia bilang kalau dia bisa baca pikiran Tetsuya malah dihina cenayang nanti sama Tetsuya sama seperti dulu. Dan perdebatan kecil kali ini dimenangkan oleh Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun"

"Hn"

"Kenapa di rumah ini sepi sekali. Keluargamu yang lain kemana?"

" Ayahku ada di Kyoto dan ibuku sudah meninggal"

" Sumimasen " ucap Tetsuya dan berpikir bahwa selama ini Akashi sendirian saja di rumah besar ini tanpa ada seorang teman. Dirinya masih beruntung meski orang luar tetapi keluarga Mayuzumi menganggapnya seperti keluarga serta bisa makan malam bersama tidak seperti Akashi. Dan Tetsuya merasa sedih.

" Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya, malam ini kan aku tidak sendiri aku di temani oleh Tetsuya"

Tetsuya tersenyum, senyum yang begitu tulus kepada Akashi.

" Apalagi nanti malam, kita bisa tidur sambil berpelukan. Jadi aku tak merasa kesepian sama sekali"

" Eh, Apa maksudnya Akashi-kun?"

" Kau tidak dengar Tetsuya, nanti malam kita tidur bersama. Satu tempat tidur"

" A-apa? Tapi kau tak menanyakannya padaku terlebih dahulu Akashi-kun"

" Itu tidak perlu, aku sudah minta ijin kepada bibi dan dia setuju saja, sangat malah"

"A-apa? Tapi..."

" Nah, sekarang kita mandi dan tidur Tetsuya. Tak masalah kan kalau kita tidur lebih sore" ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum misterius

"Ta-tapi..."

" Tidak ada pe-no-la-kan Tetsuya, dan bersiaplah akan hukumanmu karna sudah membuatku kesal tadi" katanya sambil menyerinagi

Tetsuya tak bisa berpikir lagi, sungguh dia semakin gugup. Bermalam bersama Akashi, itu hal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan yah kalau dia setuju tinggal bersamanya itu wajar bukan, bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya tetapi satu ranjang itu masalahnya. Apalagi sekarang Akashi memandanya dengan wajah yang sedikit eeh mesum. Kami sama apa yang akan terjadi pada Tetsuya malam ini.

*Continue*

Hallo berjumpa lagi dengan saya, ini sudah update dengan kemampuan saya yang tercepat ( kalau menurut saya) he he he

Terimaksih semua sudah mampir dan membaca serta mereview fic ini.

kritik dan saran tetap di butuhkan. semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan.

Terimaksih kepada :

yuki-kun

Snow-san

Shinju Hatsune

Iftiyan Herliani253

ChintyaRosita

kakaknyakurokotetsuya

ini sudah saya update. semoga bisa dinikmati. saya mau berimajinasi lagi. Matta Ashita ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko No Basuke**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Fantasy,Shounen Ai,Romance**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **Chapter 4**

Sore hari disebuah taman terdapat sosok seorang laki-laki berkacamata sedang duduk di ayunan. Tampaknya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Taman yang biasanya dipakai para orang tua untuk mengajak anaknya bermain itu kelihatan sepi.

" Kenapa lama sekali" tanya sosok yang sedang duduk di ayunan kepada seorang laki-laki yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya. Laki-laki itu memakai jubah hitam sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh nya.

"Hanya bermain sebentar" jawab laki-laki berjubah itu

" Hah" menghela nafas sebentar "Aku kan menyuruhmu mencari informasi tentang kuroko itu Hanamiya, kenapa malah bermain dengan kisedai itu?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Hanamiya Makoto.

"Aku bosan Shoichi, lagi pula sudah lama aku tak tegur sapa sama mereka" jawab Hanamiya

Imayoshi Shoichi laki-laki berkacamata seorang penyihir bangsawan, berwajah tampan yang dari luar terlihat selalu tersenyum tetapi dibalik senyuman itu dia menyimpan berbagai rahasia yang sepertinya hanya dia yang tahu. Saat ini Imayoshi menjadi tangan kanan dari Nash Gold sang Penyihir Bangsawan yang beberapa tahun lalu melakukan pemberontakan kepada Raja Akihito dan Raja Kuroko Kazuya serta penyeban terjadinya peperangan yang amat dasyat. Sedangkan Hanamiya Makoto adalah teman masa kecil Imayoshi yang juga menjadi bawahan Nash Gold. Keduanya sama-sama bekerja kepada Nash Gold dan mereka adalah pengawal setia sang pimpinan.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapat?"

"Dugaanku sepertinya mereka menyembuyikan anak yang bernama kuroko itu. Aku tadi coba untuk memberitahukan pada si tuan muda Akashi itu lalu dia menjawabnya tidak tahu. Itu aneh sekali. Mana mungkin seorang Akashi ketinggalan berita semacam ini" jelas Hanamiya

"Hum, begitu. Apa kau tahu mereka menyembunyikannya dimana?"

" Mana Aku tahu, aku tak merasakan sihir darinya. Aku sudah mencoba mencarinya dengan sihirku ke seluruh bangunan itu tetapi nihil"

" Seperti dugaan Tuan Nash, bahwa sihir kuroko masih belum sepenuhnya bangkit."

" Ini Aneh. Kuroko itu kan dari keluarga penyihir, bukannya harusnya dia bisa menggunakan sihirnya sedari kecil. Bahkan sihir itu sendiri akan bangkit waktu kita bayi kan."

" Kau benar, tapi mungkin Raja dan Ratu yang melakukannya. Kau ingat julukan dari Ratu Tetsuna yaitu 'Queen of the Earth' tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Ratu Tetsuna yang menekan atau menyegel Aliran Sihir Kuroko sehingga kita tidak bisa mendeteksi sihirnya"

"Merepotkan"

"Sebaiknya kita segera melaporkan hal ini kepada Tuan Nash"

" Yah, baiklah"

" Tapi sebelum itu, apa kita tidak sekalian kencan saja? Mumpung lagi disini" ucap Imayoshi dengan senyumnya kepada Hanamiya

"A-Apa? Kau gila, aku tidak mau!

" Yah, sayang sekali" kata Imayoshi dengan nada sedikit kecewa

" Kapan-kapan saja"

"Eh?"

"Ck. Kau tidak dengar. Kapan-kapan saja kita perginya" ucap Hanamiya seraya memalingkan wajah. Terlihat semburat merah tipis disana

"Hehe. Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ayo kita pulang" kata imayoshi sambil merangkul Hanamiya

" Hei, Apa yang kau lakukan. Singkirkan tanganmu"

" Ha'i-ha'I" katanya langsung menghilang bersama Hanamiya

.

.

Kota Tokyo memang ramai dan padat, itu karena Tokyo sendiri adalah pusat dari pemerintahan. Banyak orang berlalu lalang, ada yang pergi bekerja, sekolah, sekedar jalan-jalan, ngobrol, berkumpul. Dari sekian banyak orang yang berlalu lalang untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, terlihat seorang wanita keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah. Surai biru langit sepinggangnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Dari cara berjalannya sudah terlihat kalau dia begitu anggun. Semua mata tertuju padanya kulit pucatnya seputih salju, surainya secerah langit musim panas dengan memakai topi pantai besar wajah cantiknya tidak akan terlihat. Wanita itu sebenarnya agak risih dilihat seperti itu tetapi karna wajahnya tertutup topi dia sedikit tenang.

Berjalan menyusuri kota Tokyo tanpa tersesat sedikitpun seolah dia sangat mengenal kota ini. Setelah menaiki bus sekarang dia turun dan melihat kanan kiri sejenak lalu belok di persimpanagn, jalannya agak menanjak tetapi dia tidak merasa kesulitan dengan barang bawaannya yang cukup besar. Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan dia berhenti di depan rumah pagar hitam dengan tulisan 'Mayuzumi" di plakat depan. Wanita itu segera membuka pagar dan memasukinya lalu memencet tombol bel yang terpasang.

" Hai-hai cotto matte kudasai" terdengar suara wanita dari dalam rumah, dan langsung membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu. Pertama Mayuzumi Hikari bingung siapa wanita yang berdiri di depannya ini. Tetapi setelah emlihat surai birunya Hikari melebarkan mata seakan tak percaya.

"Domo, Hikari-chan apa kau sehat-sehat saja" sapa wanita itu dan mendongak dari balik topinya memperlihatkan iris biru lautnya dan langsung melepas topi yang dipakainya sedari tadi.

"Ya-Yang Mu-Mulia!" kata Hikari tak percaya bahwa yang berdiri didepannya saat ini adalah Ratu Kerajaan Teikoku Kuroko Tetsuna atau biasa di panggil Lady Tetsuna.

" Hikari-chan berhentilah bersikap berlebihan seperti itu dan jangan panggil 'Yang Mulia' disini" kata Tetsuna

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa dan Ah, Astaga silahkan masuk" ucap Hikari ketika sadar sedari tadi mereka berada diluar

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung menuju ruang tamu Tetsuna mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil bernafas lega. Setidaknya dia masih ingat jalanan di Tokyo dan tidak tersesat mencari rumah ini.

" Anda mau minum apa Yang Mulia"

" Hikari-chan sudah kubilang jangan seformal itu denganku dan kita ini tidak sedang di kerajaan, jadi tolong hentikan" katanya tegas namun masih terdengar lembut secara bersamaan

" Tapi…."

" Tidak adatapi-tapian"

" Oke. Tapi itu berlaku kalau hanya di rumah ini kalau di luar aku akan tetap memanggilmu seperti itu kau mau aku di omeli orang-orang karena tidak sopan dengan Ratu ku sendiri"

" Hah terserah kau sajalah" ucap Tetsuna pasrah kepada sahabatnya dan juga pelayannya saat berada di kerajaan dulu.

" Ngomong-ngomong aku terkejut saat kau menampakkan diri disini, apa akan terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsuya?"

" Tidak. Aku sudah lama meninggalkan Kerajaan pada para tetua, dan aku juga belum siap meyerahkan seluruh tanggungjawab kerajaan di bahu Tet-chan. Kau tahu sejak aku membawanya ke desa itu dan memanipulasi memori ingatannya, dia tak pernah menggunakan sihirnya sekalipun"

" Souka, tapi Tetsuna kau masih Ratu di kerajaan itu setidaknya sepeninggal suamimu kau bisa memimpin Kerajaan dan tak harus buru-buru menyerahkan tanggungjawab kepada Tet-chan"

" Aku tahu tetapi, seperti yang kau dengar dari seorang _Seer_ itu bahwa yang akan benar-benar mengalahkan bangsawan Nash adalah Tet-chan dan peranku hanyalah membantunya dari belakang semampuku"

" Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa aku bantu. Tapi aku akan menghargai dan menghormati seluruh keputusanmu itu sebagai seorang sahabat dan Ratuku dari Teikoku"

" Terimakasih Hikari-chan. Sudah saatnya kita kembali Hikari-chan banyak tugas yang menumpuk di sana karena aku tinggal selama dua puluh tahun dan aku harus menuntaskan tanggungjawab dari mendiang suamiku"

"Baiklah Yang Mulia"

.

.

Hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Tetsuya, mengikuti seluruh mata pelajaran yang ada di kampus ini sedikit menguras tenaganya apalagi seharian ini dia belum mendapatkan asupan gizi dari kekasihkanya vanilla milkshake. Hari pun semakin sore dan kampus sudah mulai sepi. Dia berjalan sendirian dilorong yang sepi dan dia merasakan udara jadi dingin padahal ini belum musim dingin. Kepalanya merasa pusing dengan tiba-tiba pandangannya pun sedikit berputar. Pemandangan didepan yang semula adalah lorong sekarang menjadi hutan rimba. Tetsuya tersentak, kaget, tentu saja. dia yakin atadi dia masih di kampusnya dan sekarang berada di tengah hutan rimba sendirian. Mencoba berpikir tenang dan tidak gugup, pertanyaan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Suara gemeresak membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuya. Dia menoleh ke samping kiri, mencari sumber suara. Tapi kemudian suara itu terdengar dari sisi kanan. Ketika Tetsuya menoleh cepat ke arah kanan, seorang pria bertopeng sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Tetsuya bergerak mundur, tapi kemudian pandangannya terhalang kibasan jubah hitam. Kemudian, Tetsuya merasakan pandangannya terblokir dan mulutnya terbungkam paksa.

Di tengah kepanikan, Tetsuya berusaha untuk tenang dan berkonsentrasi untuk melarikan diri. Tetapi belum sempat dia berpikir sebuah suara asing mengusiknya.

" Hee….jadi ini si kuroko itu. ternyata memang mirip. Wajahmu memang perpaduan dari keduanya. Kukira kau sekuat mereka tetapi sepertinya kau lemah. Kenapa orang-orang itu menyembunyikannya" kata pria bertopeng itu

"hmmmpp, hmmmp"

" Haa, apa yang kau katakan anak manis aku tak mengerti"

" Fuah. . . Si-siapa kalian" ucap Tetsuya setelah mulutnya bebas

" Kami? Kami ini hanya seorang penyihir yang diberi tugas untuk me-le-nyap-kanmu. Hihihi"

"A-apa" kata Tetsuya terkejut, kini dia ketakutan. Tidak mungkin dia bisa melawan lima orang berjubah dan bertopeng didepannya ini. Dia tak pernah berkelahi sejak kecil. Bagaimana dia bisa melarikan diri dari orang-orang ini apalagi dia tidak tahu tempat apa ini.

" hahaha, jangan takut anak manis tenang saja kau tidak akan merasa sakit kok" ucap pria bertopeng itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Tetsuya.

" Sentuh sedikit saja kau akan mati" terdengar suara tegas dan tajam dari sebelah kiri mereka

" Akashi-kun!" ucap Tetsuya terlihat binar kesenangan di matanya

Akashi dan yang lainnya sudah berdiri disana. Terlihat kemarahan dari mata Akashi tetapi mencoba untuk tidak gegabah mengambil tindakan.

" Ara.. tuan muda Akashi ternyata. Hebat juga bisa menemukan tempat ini dan tahu bahwa aku mengambil mainanmu"

" Lepaskan Tetsuya!" Titahnya

" Gomen ne, tapi aku sudah merebutnya darimu dan sekarang dia adalah milikku"

Kilatan merah melayang kearah pria berjubah itu namun dia bisa menghindarinya dengan gesit. Dengan cekatan Tetsuya di tarik oleh Akashi dan dibawa kedalam pelukannya. Keempat rekannya langsung menyerang pasukan berjubah dan bertopeng tanpa menunggu komando dari Akashi. Berkali-kali kilatan merah,hijau,kuning melayang diudara pertanda bahwa pertempuran antar penyihir sedang terjadi. Sosok berjubah yang diketahui sebagai pemimpin mereka sekarang berada dihadapan Akashi dan Tetsuya yang masih berada dalam pelukan Akashi.

" Kau tidak apa-apa Tetsuya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Akashi-kun" jawab Tetsuya masih tampak takut dan cemas

" hoo, jadi namanya Tetsuya" kata pria berjubah itu

" Jangan pernah panggil namanya dengan mulut kotormu itu!" geram Akashi

" Hahahaha… kenapa kau begitu melindungi dia Akashi ? Apa kau merasa bersalah padanya"

" Diam!"

" Apa dia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya? Dan apakah sebaiknya aku yang mengatakannya padanya?"

"Diam!"

"Ini akan menarik jika aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Kuroko Tetsuya"

" Kubilang DIAM!"

Sihir Akashi keluar dengan tidak terkendali, semua mata menuju ke arahnya. Dan Tetsuya yang tak pernah melihat Akashi semarah ini merasa sedikit takut. Tetapi niat itu ia urungkan saat melihat mata Akashi dia melihat disana ada penyesalan yang sangat dalam dan juga kesedihan.

" Akashi,! tenangkan dirimu dengarkan omongannya! Teriak Midorima dari arah kanan, dia masih sibuk menghadapi pria berjubah dan bertopeng dihadapannya sepertinya lawannya kali ini sedikit kuat dari lawan-lawan sebelumnya dan sepertinya mereka selevel. Dengan mengucapakan mantra dan melayangkan serangan kearah pria berjubah itu seketika langsung terpental kearah pohon dibelakang dan pohon itu langsung tumbang

"Ck. Akashii! Jangan mudah terpengaruh omongannya kau itu kuat kan!" kali ini Aomine yang berteriak, sambil menghadapi lawannya.

" Benar Akashicchi! Jangan saja pria itu ssu"

" Aka-chin apa perlu aku yang menghajarnya untukmu"

"Hahahahaha….kalian sungguh membuatku terharu. Saling memberi semangat kepada seorang teman. Hahahaha sungguh lucu sekali. Hei Akashi mereka itu tak tahu apa yang kau rasakan, mudah bagi mereka yang mebicarakannya tapi apa kau lupa bahwa perbuatanmu itu su…"

"DIAAM!" teriak Akashi dan sihirnya semakin kuat membuat seluruh hewan dihutan ini berteriak. Semua teman-temannya menyadarkan Akashi tetapi sepertinya usaha mereka gagalkali ini. Tanpa mempedulikan dan kebingungan yang menghampiri Tetsuya, dia tiba-tiba saja memeluk Akashi dengan erat.

" Kumohon Hentikan Akashi-kun" pinta Tetsuya " Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi kumohon sadarlah Akashi-kun, Aku akan selalu percaya kepada Akashi-kun bahwa kau tak akan menyakiti hutan ini" ucap Tetsuya dengan nada lembutnya lalu tersenyum tipis

Perlahan sihir Akashi mulai terkendali. Cahaya berwarna merah menyelimuti dirinya dan kemudian menipis lalu menghilang. Akashi menatap Tetsuya lalu menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya. Midorima dan yang lainnya lega karena Tetsuya dapat meredam amarah Akashi.

"Terimakasih Tetsuya" ucap Akashi dengan nada lembut

" Sungguh diluar dugaan, kau bisa menenangkan seorang Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya"

" Apa kau sudah puas Hanamiya" kata Akashi dengan nada datar dan tegas

" Ara, jadi kau sudah tahu siapa aku? Sungguh hebat sekali emperor eye mu itu"

" Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu sekarang juga atau aku yang akan menutup mulutmu selamanya" Kata Akashi tajam

" Menarik"

Satu serangan dari hanamiya langsung menuju Tetsuya yang berada di belakang Akashi. Tetsuya yang belum siap mendapat serangan kagetdan tak bisa bergerak. Dengan cepat Akashi menghalang serangan sihir yang di luncurkan Hanamiya kepada Tetsuya. Namun serangan itu meleset dan mengenai lengan Akashi.

" Akashi-kun!" teriak Tetsuya panik

"Akh! Aku tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Dari pada itu apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" Baka, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan baik-baik saja sedangkan kau terkena serangan darinya"

" Luka kecil ini tak seberapa bagiku Tetsuya"

" Itu benar Kuroko, seorang Akashi tak akan mati hanya gara-gara serangan tadi" ucap Hanamiya

" Akashi apa kau perlu bantuan?" ucap Aomine yang kelihatan kelelahan menghadapi lawannya kali ini

" Fokus saja pada lawan kalian aku akan baik-baik saja disini" ucapnya

Berkali-kali Hanamiya meluncurkan kilatan warna hitamnya kepada Akashi. Dan dengan mudahnya Akashi bisa menghindar lalu menepisnya. Dia juga meluncurkan sihirnya kepada Hanamiya saat hampir mengenai dirinya, si hanamiya menggunakan sihir ilusinya. Dan ini cukup menyulitkan. Tiba-tiba Tetsuya meraskan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya ketika dia menoleh Hanamiya sudah berada disana dan meluncurkan serangan balasan yang di tujukan kepada Tetsuya. Akashi yang terkejut langsung menghalangi serang tadi dan mengenai tubuhnya. Sontak Tetsuya langsung berteriak memanggil nama Akashi dan keempat temannya pun langsung bergegas menuju ke Akashi yang jatuh dalam pelukan Tetsuya.

" Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun! Bangunlah Akashi-kun! Panggil Tetsuya dengan perasaan khawatir dan cemas

" A-Aku tidak apa-apa Tetsuya"

" Sudah cukup hentikan! Aku tidak mau ada yang terluka lagi"

Pasukan berjubah tadi berkumpul jadi satu dengan Hanamiya.

" Kuroko Tetsuya, ikutlah denganku dan aku akan melepaskan mereka semua dari hutan ini"

" Keparat. Berani-beraninya kau menggunakan Tetsu sebagai umpan untuk menyerang!"geram Aomine dan inginmeluncurkan serangan kepada hanamiya namun ditahan oleh Midorima

"Jangan gegabah nanodayo, saat ini kita berada di sarang musuh, ajdi kekuatan mereka bertambah karena ini wilayahnya nanodayo. Kita harus memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari sini, sementara inilah rencananya"

"Kau tidak lihat Midorima apa yang dia lakukan kepada Tetsu dan Akashi!" protes Aomine

" Aku setuju. Midorimacchi apa yang dikatakan Aominecchi benar ssu. Aku tidak sabar ingin menghajarnya"

" Mido-chin tanganku sudah gatal sekali ingin menghancurkannya"

" hahaha….kalian tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan wakil pimpinan kalian. Ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan kita jadi sihir kalian tidak akan keluar dengan maksimal. Semakin kalian menggunakan banyak sihir semakin kalian akan merasa kelalahan" ucap Hanamiya

" Ck Sialan!"

" Nah, kuroko ikutlah denganku"

"Jangan Tetsuya, kami tidak apa-apa" kata Akashi masih dalam pelukan Tetsuya

" Tapi kalian akan di sakiti, aku tidak mau itu terjadi"

" Kau pikir kami lemah, Kami tidak apa-apa Tetsuya ini luka kecil" ucap Akashi lagi

" Akashi kau harus segera diobati nanodayo"

Karena menunggu terlalu lama Hanamiya merasa tidak sabar dan menyuruh pasukannya untuk menyerang secara bersamaan.

" kita serang saja mereka"

" Tapi Hanamiya jika Pangeran Kuroko terkena kita bisa dibunuh oleh Tuan Nash"

" Ck. Tidak ada cara lain"

Lalu kelima pria berjubah itu meluncurkan serangan secara bersamaan.

Akashi yang mengetahuinya langsung menyuruh Murasakibara untuk memasang perlindungan di sekitar mereka.

" Atsushi pasang barrier yang kuat" titahnya

Murasakibara di bantu yang lain untuk memperkuat barrier yang melindungi mereka dan mereka tampaknya kelelahan. Karena energi dan sihir mereka seperti tersedot. Tetsuya yang melihat hal ini tak sanggup lagi dan amarah memenuhi perasaannya.

" Kami sudah tidak kuat Akashi" kata Midorima

Mereka berempat terpental ke samping Tetsuya dan teman-temannya terluka karena dia, Tetsuya semakin marah dan sedih.

" Yamete kudasai" kata Tetsuya lirih

" Kau sudah lihat kan Pangeran Tetsuya. Jika kau tak ikut dengan kami maka teman-teman mu akan semakin terluka"

" Yamete" ucapnya lirih

" Apa? Aku tidak dengar yang kau ucapkan"

 _Sonte imia asorta ii_

 _Amaristista atorta aii_

 _Arta ah ah. . . ._

" YAMETE!" teriak Tetsuya. Lalu halilintar saling bermunculan cahaya biru dan merah menyelimuti tubuh Tetsuya yang tertunduk angin berhembus kencang. Tiba- tiba sekeliling berubah menjadi beku seperti Kristal es. Semua terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Saat mendongak mata Tetsuya sudah berubah menjadi merah berkilat .

"A-apa yang terjadi?" ucap Hanamiya terbata sambil melangkah mundur

" Sudah cukup kau menyakiti teman-temanku" Ucap Tetsuya tegas

 _Ami sorati storti ini_

 _Samari tasa torti ini_

 _Alitora samaria aridia distoria_

Tetsuya menggumamkan sebuah mantra mengangkat satu tangannya ke depan dan lingkaran sihir muncul di depan tanganya. Keluarlah tombak-tombak yang terbuat dari es yang tak bisa pecah ataupun hancur. Tombak-tombak itu menyerang mereka dan mengunci gerakan mereka. Angin kencang kembali muncul mengelilingi tubuhnya lalu air dengan jumlah yang banyak muncul dari dalam tanah bersatu bersama angin dan menghantam kelima pasukan berjubah tadi.

"Tetsuya.."ucap Akashi takjub melihat yang dilakukan Tetsuya didepannya

 _Ami sorati storti ini_

 _Samari tasa torti ini_

 _Alitora samaria aridia distoria_

Kelima pria tadi terpental sangat jauh dan mereka sepertinya tak bisa bangkit lagi kecuali satu orang Hanamiya Makoto.

"Sialan. Tak kusangka kekuatannya bangkit disaat seperti ini" ucapnya

" Sepertinya kau cukup kuat dari keempat rekan-rekanmu" kata Tetsuya dingin dan datar tatapan mata merahnya masih saja menusuk. Seperti bukan dirinya sendiri.

Anggota kiseki no sedai pun tak percaya bahwa yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang kesehariannya terlihat rapuh dari luar dan siapapun orang yang melihatnya pasti ingin melindunginya. Tetapi saat ini dia terlihat begitu berbeda, tatapan mata yang dingin dan menusuk serta mata merah itu memancarkan kemarahan yang begitu besar.

 _Arta ah.. ah. . ._

 _Ami sorati storti ini_

Tidak hanya melancarkan serangan seribu tombak es, angin dan air kali ini Tetsuya mengeluarkan api birunya dan membakar habis keempat penyihir yang tadi menyakiti teman-temannya.

"Ck. Sial lain kali aku akan menghabisi kalian semua" ucapa Hanamiya sebelum menghilang

Melihat hal itu Hanamiya langsung melarikan diri. Menghilang bersama bayangannya. Setelah semuanya telah dimusnakan. Tubuh Tetsuya bercahaya dan mengeluarkan sihir secara tidak terkendali. Sihirnya menari-nari di udara seakan merasakan kebebasan yang tidak pernah didapat.

"AAKhh.." teriak Tetsuya kesakitan

" Tetsuya!" Akashi langsung berlari kearah Tetsuya namun saat ingin menggapainya dia tersengat sihir yang melindungi Tetsuya

Tetsuya jatuh diatas lututnya, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Dahinya mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan lama-lama cahaya itu membentuk sebuah symbol mahkota raja dan di punggung tangannya muncul gambar pedang yang dililit oleh seekor naga. Setelah itu sihir yang menyelubungi dirinya menghilang beserta symbol tadi. Tetsuya langsung jatuh pingsan tetapi sebelum menyentuh tanah tubuhnya sudah di tangkap dengan cepat oleh Akashi.

 _Samari tasa torti ini_

 _Alitora samaria aridia distoria_

" Tetsuya! Tetsuya!" teriak Akashi cemas. Hutan yang mereka tempati tadi menghilang dan sekarang menjadi lorong kampus. Keadaan kembali seperti semula mereka sudah kembali dari dunia sihir yang diciptakan oleh segerombolan sosok berjubah tadi.

" Sebaiknya kita segera membawanya dan memeriksanya nanodayo" kata Midorima terdengar nada cemas disana

"Kurokocchi, bertahanlah ssu" kise ikut menangis dan khawatir

" Kita pergi ke rumahku sekarang" titah Akashi

Mereka berlima berkonsentrasi dan memejamkan mata dalam sekejap mereka menghilang. Dan dalam detik berikutnya mereka sudah berada dalam mansion keluarga Akashi yang berada di Tokyo.

 _Fate to Zero by Yuki Kajiura_

Domo senpai tachi bertemu lagi dengan saya Kouzuki Haruka desu

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. saya menulis cahpter ini sambil dengerin lagu dari yuki kajiura-san lagunya cocok untuk menggambarkan pertempuran. seperti biasa kritik dan saran masih saya butuhkan.

saya akan menjawab review yang sudah masuk:

kakaknyakurokotetsuya: sebelumnya terimakasih, apa chapter sebelum ini pendek? atau apakah akakuronya terasa pendek? hehe saya akan berusaha membuatnya lebih panjang senpai. terimaksih untuk reviewnya

ChintyaRosita: Terimaksih^_^ ini sudah lanjut. tetap ikuti cerita saya ya

Snow-san: Sebenarnya Akashi bisa membaca dan berbicara lewat pikiran hanya dengan Tetsuya karena mereka sudah terikat secara diam-diam oleh Takdir. dan sesuai dengan ramalan yang sudah di gambarkan. untuk isi ramalannya sendiri akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya. terimakasih untuk reviewnya

IftiyanHerliani253: iya terimaksih iftiyansenpai. tidak apa-apa terimaksih untuk sarannya. di chapter ini saya menuangkan banyak fantasinya meski masih ada romancenya sedikit

ShinjuHatsune: ini sudah lanjut senpai. semoga romancenya masih terasa. terimaksih sudah membaca cerita saya

Arigatoo Gozaimasuu...


End file.
